Love Does Not Come With a Plan
by Techie.freq
Summary: Bella Swan was supposed to be just a part of Jasper Cullen's plan to take a revenge with his elder brother, Edward Cullen. Everything was planned. Pity. Love just doesn't come with a plan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Re-Write. This was my first story and was quite idiotically written. Just an attempt to make it a bit better.  
**

**BPOV**

**PROLOGUE**

_"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever..."_

He had said this thing when the words like_ Promise, Love, Forever_, meant everything to him; when _I_ meant everything to him. I couldn't understand the meaning of those words when he had told me this. I was a fool, a deceiver, a heartless bitch to understand those things.

Everything was different now though.

_"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever..."_

I would do anything in my power to hear these words again, but I was sure that I was never going to hear them again.

He would never believe me again.

And perhaps I had no right to blame him.

There was nobody else to blame, other than _me._ I was responsible for this situation. I deserved his anger, I deserved his hate.

"You've got thirty minutes. Just grab your things and leave my house."

"Ed…"

"Thirty. Minutes." He put an equal weight on each on word.

I had never seen him like this.

"But…"

"Twenty Nine.." he said firmly, as I realized that my sobs were having no effect on him.

"I hate you, Isabella Swan. I hate you," said the person, who never hated anything.

I had never seen this side of Edward. I knew, I was never going to win against this man.

I wanted to tell him that _that _was my biggest mistake.

I wanted to tell him that may be, I didn't mean the wedding vows that day, but I meant them today.

I wanted to tell him that I couldn't live without him.

I wanted to tell him that when I understood the true meaning of love, it was for _him_ only.

But I couldn't.

I deserved this.

Karma can be a bitch sometimes, you know? I realized this bitch was going to bite me now.

_"Jasper, I love you. I can't believe I'm going to marry to your brother and not you.."_

_"C'mon Bella, it's just a plan. C'mon now... Future Mrs. Edward Cullen. I love you."_

How could I be so naive?

How could I be so stupid?

But there was no point of looking back now.

What's done can't be undone.

And what Edward had heard was never going to be out of his mind again.

He was never going to look at me same way.

With one last glance at the person to whom I once meant everything and who still means everything to me, I left the place which used to be _our_ home.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

**Before 9 months**

"Oh my God!" was all I had to say. I had to pinch myself to know that it wasn't just a dream.

Wow! Just wow! I was in awe as I entered in the luxurious resort of Spain. For the first time in my life I had got this opportunity to stay at such a place. I wished Jasper would have been with me. May be once this plan gets over, we'd come here again.

And why just here? We could go _anywhere_. Just few more months and our lives would be a heaven.

I opened the curtains, and the view of the sea made me dance with a joy. This was a paradise for me. And this was happening only because of one person... _The love of my life... Jasper._

I felt an urgent desire to call him, but I knew that would make him mad.

I had to stick to the plan.

But were we doing it right way, my heart asked me again.

Of course, it's right, the mind replied right back.

_"Calm down baby."_

_I tried to calm him down. But I knew, he wouldn't. He wouldn't listen to me, he wouldn't listen to anyone._

_There was another crash on the floor, and this time the victim was my favorite flower vase._

_"Jazz…"_

_"NO!" He growled._

_Another fist hit the table._

_"Don't tell me to calm down, Bella. Who does that bastard think he is?"_

_Edward. _

_Of course it would be about him._

_Only Edward had the power to make Jasper mad at this extent._

_"Can you at least tell me what happened today?" I asked, trying to calm him down.  
_

_"Oh, the usual story." he barked, "He thinks he's great. I have to beg him every time for the money. As if, I'm an idiot and he's my keeper. But enough is enough."_

_"Baby.." I continued to calm him down. But I knew, it was not going to be enough._

_He loathed Edward and nobody could make him change his feelings towards him._

_Jasper and I had met at a club last year through a common friend, Alice. Doing late night parties was a hobby or should I say, my only aim of in life. My_  
_parents got divorced when I was four. My mom never had a time for me and still doesn't. She has a tendency to keep changing boyfriends and towns. So, I have never had a true friend in my life, My parties helped me in find, ummm I can't say... friends, but they definitely helped me to find people who at least talked to me._

_But Jasper was different. He was funny, sexy, good looking, smart. We had a number of common interests, if you could call - smoking, drinking and parties common interests. We started dating a few months ago. He made me feel like I was the most important person in the world. He loved me, he cherished me. He said he'd do anything to make me happy. And I knew I'd do the same for him. I was lost in thought when Jasper's words startled me._

_"He is very proud of his power and position. I'll destroy them. He acts so cool, ideal son in front of Mom, Dad and everyone. They think, he's like God's gift. Dad just declared him the one in charge of our new project, even when mine was better. But I've had enough."_

_"Baby…"_

_"I've got a plan."_

Yeah, I was doing nothing wrong.

I was just helping Jasper to get his rights.

* * *

There he was.

_Edward Cullen._

Tall and handsome, like Adonis.

In face, if Jasper hadn't told me about the real face of Edward, I might be attracted to him, but that wasn't the case fortunately.

Jasper had told me everything about the true Edward Cullen which had turned me right off.

I was here just to follow the plan.

And this was the first step.

That's why I'm here, on this beautiful beach in Spain. Edward goes on vacation every six months with his close friends Emmett McCarty, his wife Rosalie, their daughter and Jacob Black, another close friend.

He was talking with a little girl, who I presume was his best friend Emmett's daughter.

"Whose phone was it?" A cute girl asked.

"Ummm..Mine?" I heard Edward reply.

Little girl frowned. "How?"

"What do you mean How? I bought it. So, I know this is my phone."

The girl started shaking his head and Edward started laughing.

"If you meant who was on the phone, then it was my dad." His tone was soft, and it looked like he might be good with children.

Jasper was right. He was a smooth talker, alright.

_ Bastard._

"May I know your name, please me-lady?" Someone interrupted my stalking.

Jacob Black was standing right next to me, staring at me. I wasn't expecting this. Jasper had told me he was a happy-go-lucky type of a guy, which from my first impression looked to be a true assumption.

"Let me guess…Hmmm.. Juliet?" he asked.

What? _Juliet?_ Really?

"Yeah." I decided to play along without thinking much.

"Juliet? Amazing!" he replied then he started walking towards Edward, who was talking on phone, motioning me to follow him.

Jacob put his arm casually around Edward's shoulder and said, "Meet my friend. We call him Romeo. And Romeo, this is Juliet."

Wow! This man was a joker. Definitely.

But wait.

I was going to meet Edward Cullen now.

_Thanks Jacob. _I wanted to say. _You just made this a bit easy for me._

_Hi, I'm Isabella Swan._ I started to prepare myself mentally.

Edward gave him a look of disgust and began walking in the other direction.

He didn't even notice me.

Great! This was going to be difficult.

"Seems like Romeo is busy." I joked.

"Well for him, his work is his Juliet. By the way, what's your real name?"

"Isabella, Isabella Swan. And what's your friend here's actual name? I'm sure it's not Romeo."

"Ahh.. Isabella. Nice to meet you. And why are you asking about him? Don't you want to know _my_ name? Are you interested in _him_ or what?" he winked.

"No, I mean…" I stuttered.

"No, you can tell me. Seriously. I'm a really good matchmaker." He started laughing. "Well, that was Edward Cullen, and I'm Jacob Black, in case you are even a little bit interested in me," he winked.

"Jacob!" Edward called out for him.

"It was nice to meet you Isabella. Sorry to cut our meeting short but I need to go. See you around."

"Nice to meet you, too." I replied while shaking his hand.

"Jacob, get your ass over here." Edward said again. It seemed like Edward Cullen had no patience.

"Coming Eddie." Jacob called to Edward, I could hear the amusement in his voice when he used the used the shortened version of Edwards name, making me wonder if he had used the term in hopes to annoy Edward with it.

"I have no idea why did I bring you with me here?"Edward growled, confirming my previous thought.

As they started moving away from the beach, I turned my focus towards the plan again, trying to figure out what the best way would be to introduce myself to Edward Cullen considering my first attempt was a bust.

* * *

"So, is your friend's daughter the same age as me, Isabella?"

"Yeah."

"Does she like Barbies?"

"Yeah."

"I like them too. I've so many, you have no idea."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah. Does she like Animation movies?"

"Yeah."

"Me too!"

"Does she like Justin Beiber?"

"Oh my God... I love him, too."

Damn! This was getting frustrating.

Edward was visiting a bookstore (_on his holidays!_) with Emmett and Rosalie's daughter- Emily. She seemed very close to his heart. So, I thought it would be great if I try to be friends with her.

But only heaven knows this girl was one irritating person. It seemed like I was just wasting my time. Edward didn't seem to be moving towards us, he was still finding his books in the other section.

"Isabella, do you know how to paint nails?"

There you go.

"Yeah."

"My mum does too. But she won't let me do it. She says I'm too young. But you know what, Bella?"

Grrrr…

"What?"

"I'm four. So, I'm not that young."

"Hmmm.."

I swear this girl has got no 'Off' switch.

"Do you like high heel shoes?"

I wanted to scream.

"Hey baby girl.. Did you find your books?"

_Edward._

"Yeah. Uncle Eddie, meet my friend Isabella."

Here we go.

My heartbeats started to get faster. I was moving towards the next step of our plan- Meeting with Edward Cullen.

"Hi.. Edward Cullen." He smiled.

"Hi.. I'm... I'm Isabella Swan" I replied.

Wow! Finally, we met.

And then... he turned towards Emily.

"Let's pay for the books and go then." They started moving towards bill counter.

What the Hell? That's it, that's all he is going to say?

"Can Isabella come with us at a campfire tonight, Uncle Eddie?" I heard Emily asking him at the counter.

_What?_ Oh little girl, I may just like you after all.

"Ummm..." Edward's eyes flickered towards me then went back to Emily. I, of course acted as if I hadn't heard anything.

"I don't think would be a good idea sweetie."

I knew it. I just knew that with my luck, he'd say no.

Edward continued, "Well, she doesn't know anyone .."

"I'll introduce her to everyone. Please, will you at least ask her?" Emily cut him off. Love you, kiddo.

"But we don't know her."

"Please?"

"Don't be stubborn, Em. We can't invite strangers to our private party." He replied sternly.

Emily started to cry.

"Why arree yooouuuu scoolllddinggg me? I'll telll mommy… I'm neevveerr cooommminng with youuu agggaaiinn.." By this time Emily had a constant stream of tears flowing down her cheeks, even I was beginning to feel bad for her.

"Em.." The look on Edward's face was priceless. And I'm loving this girl even more now. Time to do some acting, Isabella, I prompted myself to move in for the kill.

"Awww.. what happened cutie?" I said while moving towards them.

"Noo… Nothh..iingg…"

"Ummm… Isabella, are you free tonight?" Edward asked.

"Why?" I tried to act innocent.

"Mmm.. Em was asking if you can come to campfire tonight with our group. It's a private party. But we would like it if you could join us, If you can, of course," Edwards replied, his voice however did not seem to sound overly welcoming. His face was telling me that he'd be the happiest man if I'd say no. But I was here to make your life a living hell dude, and why not start now.

"Well, yeah I'm free, but I don't think…"

"You can come with us then. You'll like everyone there." Emily replied. Her sobbing had stopped suddenly.

"Okay." I replied while flickering eyes between her and Edward, whilst I tried to act as if I was still not completely sure whether to go or not.

"Great." Emily looked at Edward as if she had won a great battle and Edward... well, he just snorted. I seriously love kids sometimes.

"See you tonight, then?" Edward said while giving me the address.

"Yeah."

"Bye Isabella."

"Bye."

With that they left the shop without a single look back in my direction. I knew that he didn't really know me, but he didn't even seem to find me attractive. This really was going to be difficult.

I didn't know how was I going to make Edward Cullen fall in love with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"So Jacob, what happened to your last girlfriend?" Rosalie asked while we were sitting on the beach near the fire we had set earlier.

"Well, we had a fight over phone." Jacob replied while sucking on a chocolate like a small baby. How this person was adult was beyond my understanding! But still, he was one of the true friends I had in my life.

"So, you broke up on the phone?" Rosalie inquired in a blunt tone.

"Well, Yeah." He replied while winking at me.

"Ask for the details, Rose." Emmett said while smirking at him. Emmett was like one of those women who are always interested in gossip. Rose shot him a quick glance before returning her attention to Jacob and continuing her questioning.

"Give me exact details, Jake."

"Well, we had a fight as I said before. But I wasn't really upset about it, which made me realize that I wasn't serious about her after all. "

"You are never serious with girls, Jake." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Let him tell his thing." Emmett interjected, wanting to hear more gossip as always.

"So, I decided to talk with my other _girlfriend_." he said while making quoting signs with his fingers. "And I said,_' Hey,baby? How are you? I missed you.'_ And well, she said that we just had a fight five minutes before. And I kind of blurted out, _'Oh, shit! Did I dial your number again?'_"

With that everyone started laughing hysterically, including me, even if I didn't want to. I didn't know how many times I had decided that I was never going to laugh over some stupid joke or incident from his life, but every time he tells us his latest tail, he always makes me laugh. It just proves my friends are important to me, a part of my reason to live really, along with my family, of course.

But I really miss Tanya. Especially, today.

"Hey, look who's here? It's my new friend, Isabella!" Emily said as she approached us pulling the lady we had met at bookstore along with her. I had no idea how Emily could be friends with strangers so easily. But well, she was Emmett's daughter after all. She had genes of her Dad in this matter.

"Hello Isabella." Rosalie said.

"Hi." She replied nervously.

"Hey Juliet." Jake said while laughing.

_Juliet?_ What the hell is he talking about? That's not her name. But it was none of my business, and I was not interested anyway.

"So, Emily told me that you are from Seattle, too?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

Before anyone else could comment my phone started ringing, I wasn't really interested in their talk anyway so I got up and headed away from the group to attend whoever was calling.

When I returned, Isabella was playing a song on the Guitar. She wasn't _that_ good, but she wasn't bad either. She finished the song and everyone started clapping.

_"Fantastic."_

_"Amazing."_

_"Awesome."_

Everyone praised her. But to be honest, they were exaggerating. After all, they were like illiterate people when it came to music.

"You know, Edward here is an amazing Guitarist too." Jake said.

"He's awesome, it's like his fingers are possessed." Emmett added.

Suddenly, a pressure built up in my chest.

_Used to play. _I told myself.

"But I never heard you playing." Emily folded her arms across her chest, upset at finding out we had kept this fact from her.

"Ummm… I don't play it anymore." I said.

"Why did you stop, uncle Edward?" Emily questioned.

"Ummm.." I couldn't seem to find the words to answer her.

_"Baby, I can spend my whole life hearing you play."_ The words whispered in the wind almost like she was here again.

"Ummm, Let's do something .." Emmett was trying to change the topic, but that's when that girl, Isabella or whatever her name was, jumped into the conversation, "Why? Did your girlfriend leave you after hearing you playing it?" her face holding a slight smile almost like she was enjoying the question.

_Woman, you have no idea, what are you talking about._

"Just mind your own business, okay?" I replied to her sternly without even thinking. "You have come here as a guest. " I added. "Behave as one."

Everyone went silent, including her. At this point I wasn't interested in what anyone thought. Without looking at anyone, I stood and left, walking towards the sea.

I stopped when water started touching my feet. Even though I was standing on a beach with only few people, I felt like I needed fresh air. I wanted to stay alone for some time. Even though I had some good friends, loneliness had been my best friend for few years now.

"Edward." Rosalie patted me on the shoulder.

"She would have been twenty seven today." I said without looking at her.

"I know." Of course, she would know. After all, she was her sister.

"Edward, look at me." Rosalie demanded.

I turned around.

"Edward, it's been three years."

"I miss her."

"I know."

"It's time to move on."

"No!" I almost shouted. "We have talked about this before. I don't want to discussion this any further. There will never be anyone else."

"Ed.."

"I think, we're done talking now."

I indirectly told her to leave me alone. This had become my way of talking to everyone for past few years.

She nodded and said, "But you need to apologize to Bella. She doesn't even know anything. What She said was just an innocent joke." With that Rose left.

Had I misbehaved with Isabella? Should I apologized to her? I didn't know, and I didn't even want to know right now. I was going to think about it tomorrow.

At this moment, I wanted to stay alone.

With Tan's thoughts.

_"You know what? I'm the luckiest guy in the world." I said as Tanya put her hands around my neck after I had played a song written just for her._

_"Why is that?" She kissed the tip of my nose and asked while smiling at me._

_"Because you love me." I stated as if, it was the universal truth. Well, to me, it was._

_She laughed and said, "Yes. I love you more than anyone could ever another." Her laughter was music to my ears._

_And she started singing her song._

_"The road of life changes,_

_I'll be there with you._

_Time changes,_

_I'll be there with you._

_The season changes,_

_I'll be there with you._

_Always with you._

_Forever._

_Never gonna leave you._

_I Promise."_

"You lied to me, Tanya." I said even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

Promises are just meant to be broken.

"I miss you, Tan. I miss you." I said, staring at the sea.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"You are so dumb,Isabella!" Jasper screamed from other side of the phone. Even though he had told me that I shouldn't contact him, I decided to call him after that Edward Cullen had insulted had told me we should be careful and should avoid to contact each other, but at this moment, I couldn't help myself.

And to say I was shocked by reaction would be an understatement. I got that I had made a mistake, but he had not right to talk to me like this.

"What was the need to make comment about his girlfriend? I had told you clearly how sensitive he is when it comes to Tanya."

I shuddered at the way he snapped at me. He had no right to talk to me like this. Why was he talking to me like this? I realized he might be worried about the plan, otherwise he would never snap at me like this. But still, was the plan more important to him than me?

"You do know I have no filter between my head and my mouth." I answered, "I don't think twice before talking. Words just left out of my mouth. I wasn't even thinking. I didn't think once that Tanya could be the reason behind him not playing the guitar." I replied fiercely. I was losing my mind. We were talking after so many days and he was not even interested in asking me how was I doing, if I was okay.

"That's why I told you, you are dumb." He put weight on each word. "I don't know what was I thinking before letting you involved in this."

Tears starting to appear in my eyes. "I can't do this, Jazz," I said. "I told you I'm not capable of pulling this stuff, but you wouldn't listen."

"Oh God, I m so sorry, Isabella. " He said anxiously as he seemed to know that I was crying. "Baby, listen to me. Please calm down, Isabella.."

"No."

"Sorry baby. And please listen, you can do it. We can do it. Can you hear me? We can do it."

Again he was just focusing on revenge with Edward, I groaned. Did he care about me at all?

"As far as I know him, he'll come to you for apologizing." He continued, "Someone would have definitely given him lecture about his misbehavior with you," he laughed.

I didn't reply anything.

"Baby?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"I miss you. It's a good thing that you are coming back in two days."

"Liar." I said.

"No, I swear I missed you like crazy." he said, "But please can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you please try to not to call me again?"

"But..."

"Please?I am doing this for us. We need to be careful. "

"But Jazz.."

"Please?"

"Okay." I sighed.

"Now that's my good girl."

"Shut up."

He laughed,"I love you, Isabella."

"I don't love you." I groaned.

"Oh I do know that you love me, baby." He laughed.

"You know me so well." I smiled.

I realized, may be I had misunderstood Jasper. He was doing this for me, for us, for our better future. With this thought, I found all my anger towards him vanishing immediately.

* * *

Next morning, I was having a deep,peaceful sleep in this amazing room Jasper had booked for me, when someone knocked my door.

_Who the hell is that?_ I cursed.

I put on my rob and went to attend the door.

That was_ Edward_? Jasper was right that he'd come.

"Hi." he said with a smile.

_Asshole._

"Mmmm... You? " I replied, "Hi."

"Oh sorry. It seems like, I've disturbed your sleep. Wrong timing, I guess."

_Yes you have, bastard._

"No, it's okay. I was just about to wake up," I opened the door completely. "Please come inside."

"No." he said immediately, "I think we should meet later. Seems like you just woke up. Take your time," he said.

"Yeah, that would be better. But why do you want to talk to me? Is there something important?" I played innocent.

"I need to apologize for my yesterday's behavior. "

"You don't need to. I need to say sorry. Without any thinking, I had made a comment about your personel life. It was my fault. I'm sorry," I continued to play like a fool.

"No, it was my fault really. But I think, we should continue later. May be... we can meet for a breakfast?" he asked nervously.

"Ummm... okay." I replied shyly. Jasper had told me I should behave like a nervous, innocent woman in front of Edward. He said Edward had a thing for women like those. God, what was I getting myself into. "But can you wait for few minutes? I need some time to get ready." I said.

"Yeah, sure," he replied with a smile. "I'm waiting near the beach side table."

"Okay."

"See you later." He smiled and left.

So I was going on my first date, well kind of, a 'first date' with Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

"Mr Cullen?"

"Hmmmm?" I turned around to see who called my name.

That was Isabella. Gosh! It seemed like this woman needed too much time to get ready. Actually it was my fault.I should had told her right there at her room that I was sorry for my last night's blunt behavior. Why the fuck did I have to invite her for a breakfast? Anyway I was stuck now, at least for an hour.

"Hey." I replied with a forced smile."We should go for a breakfast then." I wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

"Okay." She replied with a shy smile. I didn't know why she was blushing though.

"Look Isabella, I am so sorry for my yesterday's behavior. I shouldn't have said that to you." I told her, as we waited for our order to come.

"No Mr Cullen, I am sorry. You had invited me to your private party and I just... I just..." She stutter.

"It's fine. I'm sorry." I said.

"No, it's my fault."

"May be we should just let it go." I said, smiling at her. Seriously, now this, _'I'm sorry', 'No,no, I am sorry'_, thing was getting ridiculous. "So, you are from Seattle,right?" I asked with an intention to change the subject.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm..."

Then we sat there just in silence for next few minutes. I couldn't seem to find any topic to talk with this woman, and I was completely fine with it. Neither were we on a date, nor I was interested to know anything about her. I was hoping for this breakfast to get completed soon, so I could go back to my room and could start doing something interesting.

"Are you related to 'Cullen Foundation' in any way?" She asked suddenly. She got my attention by mentioning _'Cullen Foundation'._

"Yeah. It's my family's foundation. Why?"

"I have applied for a job there. I mean, you are from Seattle, you are Cullen and it's not a very common last name, so I thought.." She left the sentence.

"Oh... Actually, my mother is a chair person of the foundation. She loves doing charity work." I smiled as I mentioned my mom. She really loved doing all these charity works and helping the people who were in need. She had put her heart and soul in the foundation. I was very proud of her.

"Oh..." She said and started playing with her breakfast.

"All the best for the job." I smiled. "Hope, you will get the job."

"Yeah, I really hope." She almost whispered. "I really need this job. My mother is sick and her complete responsibility is on me. I don't even have any money for her treatment and... "

"Oh,your mother is sick?" I asked curiously.

"She has leukemia." she was almost in tears. "She's the only family I have."

"Oh, I am so sorry." I felt really bad for her.

"Hmmm..." She brushed off her tears.

"May be, I can talk to my mom about your job?" I offered.

"No... Please... you shouldn't..." She cut me off. "I mean, I really... shouldn't have talked to you about that subject." she said with hesitation.

"No, I would really love to help you. May be my Mom can even help you with your Mom's treatment." I said eagerly.

"Mr Cullen..." She whispered. "I don't know how should I thank you."

"There is no need to thank me at all, really." I smiled at her. "By the way, does she stay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here then?" I blurt out. I didn't intend to turn out to be harsh, but I was really curious about what was she doing in Spain while her ill mother was at the home back in Seattle.

"Ummm, I was here for my best friend's wedding. I didn't want to come, but my Mom forced me that I should attend it ,so..." she replied nervously, "And I am leaving tomorrow."

"Oh..." I didn't know why I was feeling guilty. I felt like I shouldn't had asked that question. It was none of my business.

The rest of the breakfast passed in a silence.

"See you in Seattle then." I smiled at her, once we finished our breakfast and parted our ways.

"Yeah, see you." She smiled back at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan,right?" Mrs Esme Cullen asked me. She looked gorgeous, elegant and confident, just like Edward Cullen. Anyone could say just by looking at her that she was Edward's mother. Jasper on the other hand was totally different. He had beauty genes of her mother, but I didn't think I could say for the elegance.

Finally, I was at the office of 'Cullen Foundation' to get a job as per the plan. Jasper said the door to reach the heart of Edward Cullen was through Esme Cullen. He said that Edward was his mom's favorite son, he was her everything. Esme Cullen couldn't see her eldest child in pain and Edward never goes against her. So, if I succeeded in winning Esme's heart, she would definitely try to set me up with Edward. I had no idea how could Jazz be sure over any topic, and usually all of his guesses were correct.

But I was very furious with him right now. He didn't even meet me after I returned from Spain. I could only talk to him whenever he called me. He said we needed to be cautious.

"Hello Ma'm..." I greeted. "Yeah, I'm Isabella Swan."

"Come. Have a sit." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I tried to act ,as if I was being nervous.

"So, Edward had talked to me about you." She said sympathetically. "I am sorry about your mother."

"Hmmm... Yeah..." I was still acting as a nervous one.

Now, don't get me started on this topic. I quite had an argument with Jasper over why should we make my mother a cancer patient. Jasper said that his mom loved to help poor and ill people and Edward loved to act as if he cared for them, too. He loved anything which could prove him a _Mr-I-am-so- nice-guy_.

_Edward._

Damn, he's so boring. He couldn't even talk properly to a lady who's having a breakfast with him. How was I going to make him fall in love with me was beyond my understanding.

"Don't be scared, Isabella. Everything is going to be fine." She put her hand on mine and smiled at me, "and… The job is yours."

Wow! She's really stupid. She really gave me a job based upon a lie. Well, Jasper was right again.

"Oh, Thanks you so much, Mrs. Cullen. I don't know.. I just... can't thank you enough."

"No need to thank me, Isabella." She repeated same line as her son.

"Thank you." I was still looking on my intertwined hands which were on my lap. Well, I was definitely going to win the Oscar some day!

"And Isabella, we can definitely help you with your mother's treatment." Well, Renee was definitely not a leukemia patient, but Jasper had already arranged one cancer patient to act as my mother.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Bella." She smiled at me. "It's our foundation's goal to help people in need."

I deeply hoped the job was going to be interesting and not some boring one. I already missed going to the parties, but Jazz had said I shouldn't go there, as I needed to act as _Ms-I-am-so-Innocent-Girl._

My life was going to change drastically.

Correction: It had already begun changing.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"Now I'd like to invite Mrs Esme Cullen to briefly enlighten us about the annual report of Cullen Foundation." The host announced and Mom proudly described about all activities of the foundation.

I felt so proud of her at that moment. She really loved her work. I remembered the time when she had joined it. She used to be a homemaker, but Dad had begged her to join the was hesitant at first,but it's her passion now.

Dad was still clapping for her even when everyone had stopped. He was looking at her as if she was the only person in the world. Sincerity in expressions made me laugh.

"Stop ogling her,dad." I whispered to him.

He started laughing and put his arms around my shoulder. "Shut up,son."

"Can I have a pic of the father and son,please?" Suddenly a photographer came from nowhere.

"Sure." Dad and I said at the same time, and this made us laugh. People said Dad and I were replica of each other. Our habits, our hobbies, our way of working- everything was almost same. But I didn't think I could ever match Dad's level. If somehow I could manage to be the tenth percent of what he was, I'd be very proud of myself.

"Thank you,sir." The photographer said. Soon after he left, and we started talking about business.

"What's murmuring going on between the father and son?" Mom approached us with a smile.

"Hey mom," I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "So proud of you."

"Thank you,son." She smiled.

"I'm proud of you,too,honey." Dad said.

"Thank you, honey. I wish Jasper would be here,too. " she said.

"Yeah." I said. It would have been great if Jasper was here with us, but he was having a vacation with his friends in Brazil.

"I don't want to talk about him right now." Dad said as I saw his pleasant mood getting changed into an angry one.

"Carlisle, he's your son." Mom said firmly.

"Prodigal son!" Dad wasn't letting his guard down. "He knew about this annual event. There wasn't any need to plan his vacation at this point."

"Carlisle..."

Now, this conversion was going nowhere. I knew, I needed to stop it right then.

"Dad, calm down. Jasper will be serious about his life. We just have to wait."I said.

"Wait? You and your mother have spoiled him. He isn't serious about anything. All he does is, parties,vacationing, coming up with some stupid business idea. That's his life. He can't even handle a small project. I don't know when is he going to understand that..."

"Edward, handle him. I am going." Mom started to walk in opposite direction.

"Mom wait." I grabbed her arm. "Dad, this is not the time for this conversion. We should talk later."

I knew that Jasper was not serious about anything, but I was very sure that he would be. We just needed to wait. I was sure, one day, he's going to be better than us.

"Excuse me. May I have a moment,please?" Someone interrupted us. "Mrs Hale wants to talk to you, Mrs Cullen."

That was _Isabella Swan._

Mom had been mentioning numerous things about her since the day she had joined the foundation. How she was amazing, a person with a kind heart, how perfect she was in her works,blah blah blah! Most of the time I didn't even hear the stuffs she told me about her. In fact, this was the first time I was seeing her after our meeting in Spain.

And I noticed that she was looking quite different tonight. Simple and sober… And _beautiful_.

Wait.. what the fuck was I thinking about?

"Sure,Isabella." Mom tried to put a smile on her face. "Will be back." Mom told us.

They started walking, but suddenly Mom turned around and said," Edward, remember Isabella? You had recommended her to me, remember?"

"Yeah." I said. "Hi Isabella."

"Hi." She blushed. It seemed like, she's always blushing for no reason.

"Let's meet Mrs Hale , Isabella. " Mom said and they left. Mom was kind of having mischievous expressions in her eyes. I tried to guess what that could be about, but couldn't come up with a proper conclusion.

"She looks really nice." I didn't know , I was staring at them, when Dad's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Who?"

"That lady." he paused. "Isabella."

_What?_

"What?"

"I said, she really looks nice."

"So?"

"What so? I just made a comment that she's really looking nice." He said with a weird smile.

"Hmmm..." I didn't get what was up with that smile.

"Hello Eddie uncle." Emily came out of nowhere and jumped into my arms.

"Hi baby," I kissed her cheek. "Are you enjoying the party?"

She pouted her lips. "The party is soooo boringggg… Everyone is giving a lecture." She stated.

I laughed out loud. "You can say that again."

"Emily!" Rosalie tried to scold her.

"What?" She snapped back at her. I laughed again.

Rest of the evening passed in a blink. I had a great evening in a long time. Usually, I didn't like these social events, but I like them once in a while, where you could meet people. Tonight, almost everyone was present. Except, Jacob and Jasper.

"Good night Dad, Mom." I said, once the event was over.

"Good night son." They said.

I was about to get into the car,when mom said,"Wait."

"Isabella, what happened? Is anything wrong?" she asked.

Isabella was standing in her car with bonnet open. "Ummmm... I don't know, Mrs Cullen. Something is wrong with my car. It's not getting started."

"Oh..." Mom smiled, "May be Edward can drop you home."

_What the fuck?_

Why should I?

"No. No, Mrs Cullen. I can manage.." She hesitated.

"Isabella, your home is on Edward's way. He can give you a lift." Mom was persistent.

"No, I don't think, it'll be a good idea." she said. I agreed with her.

"Edward will give you a lift, that's final. Right Edward?" Carlisle jumped into the conversion.

_NO!_I wanted to say.

"Yeah sure, no problem." I said.

"But my car?" She asked.

"We can call any mechanic in the morning. This is a safe place." Mom said.

"Ok, thanks." she replied nervously.

"Bye." Mom said,"Bye Edward.." Again, she was having the same expressions, which I didn't get. Wait, was she trying to set me up with Isabella? Gosh! I guess she never stops. She should know that I was never going to move on.

"Hey." I smiled at Bella.

"Hey..." She smiled back.

"I guess, we should go." I smiled.

Our ride was passing in a silence, as we didn't find anything to talk about. This was the first time after Tanya, I was alone in the car with someone.

"So, how is your mother?" I said hoping to start some conversation.

"Good. She's showing some recovery."

"Mmmm.. That's good. Do you enjoy your work?"

"Yeah. Thank you so much for recommending me." She said.

"Oh, no need to thank me, Isabella." Seriously, I didn't do anything. "And anyway, mom is quite impressed with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

We became silent again.

Then suddenly she began singing.

_"My heart will go on..."_

"Celine Dion fan?" I asked. "Or a Titanic?" I chuckled.

"Shit.. Was I singing loudly?"

"Yeah." I chuckled.

"Oh, I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You have nice voice." Yeah, she had nice voice. Not a great one, but it was good.

"Yeah, I am her fan."

"And if I'm not wrong,a Titanic fan,too?" I laughed.

"Yeah. It's one of my all time favorites." she said.

We started talking about movies, music, books, etc. This was kind of new to me. For the first time in three years, I was opening to someone who didn't belong to my family and friend circle, and I had no idea why, but I was enjoying it.

"So you write songs,too?" I asked.

"Ummm.. Yeah.. But I am not good at it. "

"C'mon, let me hear one song."

"No, it'd be embarrassing."

"C'mon, just one song."

"No."

I was having fun.

"Please..."

And she started singing.

_"Pain goes away with smiling,_

_Just experience... just try once to smile._

_Wax softens by lighting,_

_Just experience... just try once to melt._

_There are beautiful colors in life._

_Just experience.. just try once to watch..."_

I couldn't listen further. I didn't know why but it felt like, the song was written just for me. As if, the song was saying me to try the things which I hadn't tried for the past three years. But I was not sure if I was ready for it yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

"Mr Cullen?"

"Mr Cullen?"

"Hmmm… What?"

Isabella's voice brought my mind back to the present. It looked like she was waiting for some kind of response from me. Then I realized that I hadn't commented on her song yet.

"That was nice. I really liked your song," I said, while in reality, I had only listened two-three lines.

"Thanks." She blushed and looked at her hands which were resting on her lap. As she was looking down, I noticed her hair which were covering her face now. Suddenly I felt the urge to tuck her hair behind her ears. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. Why was I feeling some kind attraction towards her? This was first for me in these three years. I just tightened my grip on the steering wheel and let the rest of the ride passing in silence.

I stopped the car at her home and didn't care to tell her a goodbye; I didn't even smile. I realized that was a rude behavior of me. I didn't get why was I behaving like this? It's not like this was the first time I had ignored someone or had rude or emotionless behavior towards someone. I had done the same with every woman who had tried to get my attention during the past three years.

But Isabella? Well, she hadn't even tried anything. She looked so fragile and shy. The only words she had spoken were the answers for the questions I had asked. I should have behaved properly.

But why the heck was I thinking about her so much? I hated myself for thinking about someone else other than Tanya.

_Tanya._

I missed her. Why did God have to take the one person away from me whom I had loved more than my life?

I opened the door of my house with keys.

_House._

That's what I called it now. It never felt like _home_ anymore. It certainly never felt like one after Tanya had left me.

A large photo frame of the beautiful woman with a perfect smile, who used to be my everything,welcomed me in my bedroom.

I found a guilt surging in my heart. I hated myself for feeling attraction toward someone else. Usually, I didn't hate anyone or anything, but I hated myself at that moment. I had never been with any woman for past three years. I never felt like, it was needed. I had Tanya in my thoughts. She was always with me. It never mattered that she wasn't physically present with me.

Then why?

Why was I feeling that I am alone in my life?

Why was my house felt like too large for me suddenly?

Why was I feeling like I want someone to talk with?

Of course, I had my friends to talk with. But at this moment, I felt like they were not enough.

I wanted something more.

I wanted someone in my bed, someone in my house.

Someone with whom I could visit my favorite places in the world.

Someone for whom I could play music.

Someone who would cook my favorite food.

Someone who would wake up next to me every morning.

Someone who would teach me how to live a life again.

I felt like I needed to take a shower. I didn't know how much time I spent in the shower. It felt like, I had to feel something, even if, it's only a water pouring from the shower.

That was the first of the many sleepless nights followed after.

* * *

The next week started to pass at the slowest speed. I had begun to feel from worse to the worst. I found myself being jealous of every happy couple came into my sight. Mom and Dad, Emmett and Rosalie, to name a few.

The only good thing was that Jacob was going through a post break-up phase. Well with his 'girlfriend' for a week, but still it was a breakup. And well, I'd love to think that I was not the only single in the world.

But as expected, his single phase didn't last long.

We went to a pub one evening. I was feeling lonely again, Jacob sensed that and said that he would give me a company. At that moment, I felt so happy to have a friend like him in my life, but it didn't last long.

He began flirting with a waitress and spent the whole evening making plans about how to woo her and how to get laid with her. The girl was flirty, too. So they went together for the night and I left alone _again_ to my place.

Next evening, I went to the club again.

_Alone._

Because I wanted to try something on that day.

I didn't want any person who knows me with me. Because I wasn't sure if I was going to be successful or not.

"Hey." I said to one red-head standing near the counter of the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." She said. "I'm Irina."

"Edward... Edward Cullen." I said nervously. We talked for next few minutes on useless topics.

"Let's dance." She said.

"Yeah sure." I smiled at her.

We started dancing. Wow! I was dancing after so long. I was quite impressed with myself that I still remembered how to dance. Then a slow romantic song began to play. Irina was so flirty. She was slowly moving her long fingers on my neck and started moving her face slowly towards me.

And... suddenly it all felt wrong.

I couldn't do this.

I was not the person who could do this with anyone for whom I didn't feel anything at all. "I am sorry. I need to go." I said and left the place as fast as possible. I didn't even stop to look at her expressions.

For the next two days I didn't do anything. I just went to office and came back to my place.

On Friday evening, I was visiting Cullen Foundation with Jacob . I had to give some papers to Mom. There I saw her again.

_Isabella Swan._

She was doing some paperwork with pen in her mouth, looking lovely with her hair tied in a ponytail. But I preferred to see her with her hair down.

Wait. I... _what?_ I groaned inside. She was my employee for God's sake.

"Ask her out." Jacob's voice startled me.

"What?"

"Ask her to come to club with us tomorrow."

"Umm.. Who?" I knew, he was talking about Isabella, but I tried to act innocent.

"Isabella. Who else?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Now don't act innocent. It's time to move on, man. And I know, you find her attractive."

Damn! Sometimes, it's dangerous to have such a close friend who knows your thoughts so well.

"I have no idea what are you talking about." I said.

"Shut up. " He said. "Emmett told me that you were quite looking at her on that charity event, and I saw the same thing just a few moments ago. Plus, you are a terrible liar."

"I..." I can't seem to find the words.

"Ask her, or I'm going to ask her to come with _me_ tonight."

Wait. No, right? She wouldn't say 'yes' to him? She didn't know him properly and she didn't seem like a type of a girl who went with anyone. Or was she? Well, I was not interested to find that out.

"I am asking her." I said and started walking towards her without caring to look at his cocky expressions.

"Isabella?" I went at her desk.

"What?" She almost barked. "Don't disturb me right now. Can't you see I'm working?" She said even without looking at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, but before I could end my sentence, she looked at me with horror written all over face," Edward? I mean, Mr Cullen? I mean, sir? I am so sorry... I thought... I am so sorry.." She stutter.

I found her rambling cute. _Cute?_ Really, Edward? God! What was wrong with me?

"Edward. "I smiled at her.

"Hmmm?" She looked at me with confused expressions.

"You can call me Edward. Not sir, okay?" I smiled, "I don't do anything for the foundation. So, technically I'm not your boss. You should call me just _Edward_."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I had no idea it'd be you."

"Sorry wouldn't be enough. You have to do something more to earn it."

"Hmmm?"

"Come with us tomorrow evening at club." Wow! I was turning into quite a smooth talker.

"What?" she was surprised.

"I mean, it's totally fine if you have some other plans. Do you have?"

"No." She blushed. And today, I was finding even that blush adorable. Great!

"Good. Then come with us. You have already met my friends in Spain. So, you do know everyone. No one is a stranger there."

"Mmmm..." she seemed lost in thoughts and then said, "Okay."

"Okay?" I smiled.

She blushed, smiled and nodded at the same time.

"So, I'll pick up you from your home tomorrow then?"

"Okay." she smiled.

I returned to Jacob, wearing a huge smile on my face. Cool! It was a nice feeling that I still knew how to ask a woman out.

"So? I take that she said a 'yes'?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." He was acting like a cocky matchmaker. I was not sure, but I think I had seen my mom and Jake winking at each other while we left the building.

* * *

Later that evening, I was watching a television while thinking about tomorrow. Suddenly, I saw a photo of Tanya and guilt surged in me again. Was I doing this right? Was I not betraying her? I didn't know when exactly I slept on my couch.

_"Edward?"_

_"Hey Edward?"  
_

_"Hmmm..? Tanya?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Tanya?"_

_"Move on, Edward.. You are not betraying me. It's time to move on. Please let me go. Please.. I can't be happy, if you are not. Move on. Just move on."_

I woke up suddenly from my dream with breathing heavily.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I didn't understand what was that. It took a few minutes to realize that it was just a dream. I roamed my hands through my hair and remained in the same position for didn't know how long. I just couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

After few hours, I arrived at the conclusion that Tanya was right.

Everybody was right.

It had been three years.

It was time to move on.

I didn't whether I could do it or not.

But at least, I would try.

* * *

"Hey." I said as soon as Isabella opened the door next evening.

"Hi." she replied nervously.

"You are looking beautiful." I smiled at her.

"Ummm... Thanks." She said while doing her symbolic blush.

"Let's go then." I said.

"I am still not sure whether I should come or not," She said in the car.

"Why?"

"I mean, you are son of my boss and.."

"Ahhh… No need to discuss this. I already told you, right? You work for my mother, not for me.I'm not your boss. So, relax, okay? It doesn't matter to me." I smiled.

"But what about your friends?"

"Isabella." I smiled, "Just relax,okay?"

"Okay." she smiled back.

* * *

"Hey man!" Emmett hugged me at the club as if we were meeting after months, while in reality we had just met yesterday. Dude surely knew how to show some over affection.

"Eddie.." Jacob hugged me. He had met me this morning only. My friends really liked to exaggerate the things.

"Hey Rose." I smiled at Rose. "And guys.. This is Isabella, remember?"

"Of course." Rose put her drink aside and hugged her. "Hi Isabella."

"Hi Juliet." Jake said. Isabella rolled eyes at him. I still didn't know what this Juliet thing was. I took a mental note to ask him or her about it later.

"It's nice that you invited Isabella," Emmett smiled at me. "Let's enjoy the evening then."

I pulled a chair for Isabella to sit as she smiled at me.

Then... I looked at my friends. God, they were watching enthusiastically at us and beaming like fools. May be, it was because after a long time they were watching me with someone. But still, they could at least try to control their fucking emotions. They were looking like three idiots with the same expressions. I really hated them at that moment. They were making me uncomfortable.

"So Isabella,how is your mother?" Rose asked her after we had taken our positions.

The smile just faded from Isabella's face after hearing the question. I didn't like to see her sad, that's why I never asked her any question regarding this matter. I really didn't know how to deal if she started crying or something.

"She's recovering. Showing some improvements. " I noticed she always said only few things about her mother. May be, she didn't like to share it with anyone.

"I am sorry. Hope she'll get better." Rose said.

"Yeah." she answered.

"How is Emily, Rose?" I felt like I needed to change the topic.

"Oh, she's fine. She's with her grandparents right now. By the way, she was missing you this morning."

"I miss her, too." I smiled. I really loved her. I loved the children generally. I'd love to have mine some day.

Wait... What was I thinking? I groaned from inside.

"Any news on your evil brother?" Jake asked me.

Isabella choked on his drink at the same time.

"Are you okay?" I patted gently on her back.

"Yeah,sorry... Something got stuck in my throat," she smiled weakly at me.

"Are you sure?" I held her hand.

"Yeah." She put her another hand on my hand. I really liked this simple gesture. It didn't make me uncomfortable. It's like, I was really enjoying her company. I smiled at her looking straight into her eyes. Then.. Jake cleared his throat.

"Ummm… What were you saying?" I took a sip of my drink and asked while looking at him.

"You didn't listen?" He smirked. Emmett and Rosalie started laughing. God, they were making me and Isabella really uncomfortable. I decided that I was not going to bring Isabella with them until something settled down between me and her.

_Settle down?_ God, I had no idea what I was thinking.

"Would you do a favor of repeating yourself?" I glared at him.

"Yeah sure." He smiled. "I asked, any news about your evil brother?"

_Jasper._

Jake and Jasper were like the enemies of each other. Neither of them could stand the another.

"First of all, he's not evil." I said while rolling my eyes. "Secondly, He's in Brazil right now. He's having a vacation with his friends."

"Oh I do know he's an evil. Even Emmett knows, right Em? " He winked at Emmett.

"Right." Emmett laughed.

"I don't get what's your guys' problem with Jasper?" I asked annoyed. This was one of the points my friends didn't agree with me. I loved my brother and they always had some problem with him.

"Edward, you just need to open your eyes. You just don't see or don't want to see who he is." Emmett said.

"Really? I don't see who he is? He's my younger brother for God's sake. Just because he's not serious about his life doesn't mean that he's 'evil' or something." My voice was getting higher and higher.

"Even your dad knows it." He snapped back at me.

"Emmett.. You.."

"Guys.. Guys.. Calm down." Rosalie raised her arms. "Em, I had told you to not to mention Jasper's name."

"I didn't start. Jake started." He said. Jake rolled eyes at them. I took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Isabella looked at me with a deep concern in her eyes. Damn! I completely forgot about her presence and had started doing stupid arguments. It was a routine for us, but she must have felt awkward watching this. I really felt bad for my behavior. "Yeah.. I am fine. Sorry, you had to see this." I said.

"Let's go to the dance floor, everyone." Rose announced.

"C'mon baby.. " She dragged Emmett with her.

"Hey wait.. I am also coming. Damn! I have yet to find a dance partner!" Jake winked at me and started running towards them. Isabella laughed at him, and I smiled at her. She was still roaming her eyes at people who were dancing, but my eyes were stuck on her face. She was beautiful. Simple, elegant and just...beautiful.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" She asked suddenly.

That's when I realized I was still staring at her. "No, nothing. You are beautiful, you know?" I smiled.

"Thanks." She bit her lip. God, I had begun to find her every gesture cute now.

We sat there alone for some time and kept talking on various topics. She was really full of life and funny person. I guessed her mother's illness had made her serious, otherwise she seemed quite a light-hearted woman. As if, that had put a lot weight on her shoulder. I wished I'd always see her like this. _Smiling and laughing_.

Wait... _Always?_ Really, Edward? I thought.

"Let's dance." I proposed.

"I can't dance properly." She said nervously.

"Neither can I." I laughed and took her hand into mine and led her towards dance floor.

"Edward, this really a bad idea. I'm telling you.."

"Shut up and just dance." I said.

We started dancing.

And...

She was amazing dancer. The way she was making her moves... it totally blew my mind. I didn't expect her to turn out to be such a graceful dance. She totally took me by surprise. I had thought I'd make her dance, but here exactly the opposite of that was happening. She was making me follow her moves. I was really enjoying her company.

Suddenly, a romantic song started. She looked nervously at me. I caught her by waist and pulled close to me. She looked with amused expression at me. I smirked and started moving us. She put her arms around my neck and blushed. I put my fingers on her chin and made her look at me. We danced like that for next few minutes. It was just a dance, but I didn't know why that moment felt so intimate. It felt like, we were dancing for ages. Like, I had known her forever.

I didn't know what got into me then. I kept my one hand on her waist firmly and put another on her face and moved my face slowly towards her.

I waited for her to back away. But she didn't.

So, I put my lips on hers.

And started moving them.

_Slowly._

* * *

It had been two months since Bella and I had started dating. I smiled at the word 'dating'. I had never thought I'd do that again. But I did and I was very glad that I did. I enjoyed taking Isabella to lunch date, movie date, dinner date. And I enjoyed kissing her, too. A lot. But that's what we had been doing. We hadn't taken our relationship to next level yet, but I was sure that we'd do that very soon. I was the one who had said that I was very serious with her and said that we'd go slow, but I had started feeling like, that this much slow was enough. And I couldn't seem to keep my hands off her anyway. She was just perfect. I liked almost everything about her.

I liked the passion she had for her work.

I liked the way she danced.

I liked the way she laughed.

I liked the way she blushed.

I liked the way the she watched movies and kept discussing about it for next few hours.

I liked the way she cooked.

We had become very close in these last few days. We came to know about many things about each other. I knew her favorite color was green, her favorite novel genre was romance, though she read only few books. Her favorite superhero was Spiderman, etc.

I had even visited her mom in the hospital with her. God, she looked awful . Isabella's conversation with her mother had touched my heart. She really loved her.

I had also taken her to meet my parents. Well, she had met them before, but that was the first time when I introduced her as my girlfriend. They really liked her. Especially, Mom. She was so happy to see me happy with someone. Same was the case with my friends. Every important person in my life had met her, well, almost everyone.

Because Jasper hadn't returned yet. Everyone liked her and that made me sure that I was making a correct decision and she could be the _one_ for me. I knew I was thinking about a far future, but still it mattered to me that everyone liked her. I was ready to go one step further with her and I hoped that she was ready, too.

On one evening, we were watching some movie at my house. My head was on her lap. I was playing with her hair and she was roaming her fingers through my hair; like she always did. I loved when she did that. Suddenly she asked, "Edward? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I smiled at her.

"Tell me about Tanya." she asked and my hand frozen in her hair.

I knew I had to discuss this with her sometimes, but was never ready for this. Was it too early for that? Was I ready to discuss this with her?

"It's okay, if you don't want to tell it." She almost whispered.

I decided that it was time then. I closed my eyes and started talking. "Tanya was younger sister of Rosalie. I had met her at Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. She was so full of life. Always smiling." I took deep breathe, as Tanya's smiling face came across my eyes. I opened my eyes immediately. "She was so beautiful and her heart was made of pure gold. Anyone could fall in love with her. So I did. I was lucky that I was the one she fell in love with."

Isabella's fingers stopped moving into my hair. I took her hand into mine and kissed it. "I know, it's difficult for you to hear. Believe me, it's difficult for me to talk about it, too. Please be patient with me."

"Hmmm.." She nodded her head.

"We were so happy. We were together for four years. She was my life. She wanted to get married with me. But my priority was my business. I wanted to prove myself. I wanted to prove that I was Carlisle Cullen's son. Finally, I felt like I had started to prove myself. So, I decided to ask her . But it was too late."

I woke from her lap and started roaming my hand through my hair. "She couldn't survive in a road accident. "

Isabella put her hands around my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. "

"Do you miss her?" She asked in the slowest voice I've heard of her.

"Sometimes." She took her hand and put both of her hands into her lap. I took her face into my hands and said, "But it doesn't change what I feel for you. Look at me, Isabella." She looked at me. "I've very strong and intense feelings for you. I am so happy when I am with you. Do you feel the same?"

"I love you, Edward." She said and let the small drop of tear fall down her cheek.

_What?_

_Love?_

Did I _love_ her? I didn't know.

I had intense feelings for her. I had already started thinking about my future with her, but I wasn't sure if it's still considered as 'love' or not.I didn't know what I feel was 'love' or not.

But I didn't want to think at that time. I grabbed her face and started kissing passionately. She brought her hands into my hair and responded with the same passion. I stood up and lifted her into my arms. I put her on my bed and again started kissing her. When she backed out to take a breath, I kissed her jaw and neck. I let my arms move around her breasts and waist. She was moving her hands on my back.

"Are you sure?" I asked her breathlessly.

"Yes... Please Edward.." She moaned.

I captured her mouth with mine. She moaned. "Edward.. Please.."

That was the first time I had made love to Isabella Swan.

* * *

Even though it was too early to move in together, I had given her keys to my house. But she never used it.

During the next month, when I returned from the office one evening, I saw that Isabella's car was already parked outside. _So, she finally used it,_ I smiled.

I opened the door with my keys and spotted her sitting on the couch. "Glad you finally use the..."

Before I complete my sentence, she threw herself into my arms.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" I asked her with concern.

"Edward." She said as she hugged me tight.

"You are scaring me. What's wrong?" I asked with a concern.

"I got in a fight with my Mom," she replied.

Okay, so this was the reason. "_Okay?_" I held her and asked her slowly. "Can you tell me the reason for the fight?"

"She.." She looked at me and hugged me again. "Edward..."

I was really getting scared.

"Tell me, what happened?"

"Tyler had come to our home today. He's Mom's best friend's son." She paused.

"_Okay?_" I didn't know where this conversation was going.

"Mom wants to get me married to him."

"_What?_" I asked incredulously.

She wanted _what?_

"She tried to send me on a date with him. So, I got in a fight with her, she said that she wanted to make sure that I have someone in my life,who can take care of me after... after her." She paused again.

Suddenly I found myself being jealous of that guy Tyler. At the same time, I felt some anger directed at her mother.

"I said that I can take care of myself. Then she said that she wants me to get married. It's her last wish." She said as she brushed her tears.

Now, I felt guilty for being angry at her mother, but the jealousy hadn't gone yet. I couldn't imagine Isabella with someone else.

"Isabella. Sshhh.. Please don't cry." I brushed off tears from her cheeks.

"I don't want to marry him, Edward." She hugged me and said, "I love you. I only love you."

"Baby..." was all I could say.

Did I love her? I still didn't know if I loved her.

We settled on the couch few minutes later. She wanted to go home, but I said that she should stay here for tonight. She had said a 'yes' and had fallen asleep in my arms. That gave me some time to think alone.

I went to the balcony and lit the cigarette. After few cigarettes and few hours of thinking, I realized the feeling. The reason for the jealousy. The reason for the possessiveness.

I was in love with Isabella Swan.

I had done the same mistake before, and I was not going to repeat it.

I had lost my love once before, and I wasn't going to lose it again.

I was going to ask her to Marry me.

I smiled at the word: _Marriage._ Yes, I was going to marry her, if she wanted to.

* * *

Next morning, I couldn't stop staring at her face while she was sleeping. She was beautiful. I bent and placed a small kiss on her lips,which caused a moan from her.

"Good morning, baby.." I said.

"Let me sleep." She moaned again.

I loved her when she's like this. Carefree.

"Wake up, sleepy head." I laughed.

"Edward?" She gave shocking expressions and suddenly became alert. I laughed again.

Few minutes later, I realized her mood was better than yesterday.

So, I knelt down in front of her and took her hand in mine. "Isabella Swan, I never realized my feelings for you before this. May be, because I was dumb." I chuckled. "But I'm not idiot anymore. I love you." I looked into her eyes. "Yes. I love you, Isabella, and I want to marry you. Please, marry me."

She shrugged off my hand and walked towards the balcony.

Well... I wasn't expecting that at all. I followed her immediately.

"What's wrong,Isabella?" I asked.

She didn't reply .

"Isabella?"

Still, no reply.

I took her hand and turned her toward me.

"Edward, you don't have to do this." she said.

"Do what?" I was confused.

She took a deep breathe and said, "You don't need to marry me just because my Mom wants me to get married. You don't have to love me back just because I love you."

"Look at me, Isabella."

She didn't.

"I said, look at me." I ordered in firm voice.

She looked.

"Isabella Swan, do you really think, I said I loved you, just because you told the same to me?" I tried to keep my voice low.

She nodded slowly.

"I love you, Isabella. I really do. And I really don't see the point why I shouldn't marry you? I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've done this mistake before. Not again. I love you and I don't want to lose you. I can't bear a thought of seeing you with someone. But.." I paused.

"But what?" She whispered.

"But only if you want to marry me." I finished my sentence.

She laughed humorlessly. "Do you really think that I don't want to marry you?"

"So, should I take that as 'Yes'?" A small smile broke through my face.

"Edward, I still don't know if this will work out. What will your family say?"

"Just answer me one question. Do . You. Want. To. Marry. Me?" I asked as I didn't give a damn about anything or anyone else.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then it's the one thing that matters." I said and captured her mouth with mine.

* * *

I didn't get why was she worried about people. Everyone was happy when we announced the news would be an under statement. Mom had shed a few tears of happiness when I broke the news to her.

Isabella's mother had also shed tears when I asked for Isabella's hand.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jake were also genuinely happy for me and her. Emily was so excited that she was going to get new dresses for the wedding.

And Jasper? He announced his return immediately as soon as I told him that I was getting married. He was so excited for me. He said that he couldn't wait to meet Bella.

I chuckled as I remembered as his excitement. I really loved my brother. I wanted him to enjoy this period of his life which I didn't enjoy. I had kept myself busy in the business and had never enjoyed my younger years. I didn't want that for him. Now was the time for him to have some fun. Business can come later.

Bella was nervous about meeting Jasper. She said that as he was so important to me and she nervous about what if he didn't approve her. I laughed at her anxiety. I assured her that he was definitely going to like her. Really, I didn't know how anyone could dislike her.

"Bro, I'm so happy for you." Jasper hugged me tightly as soon as he returned.

"I am so happy to see you again, Jasper I smiled at him.

Isabella arrived few minutes later.

"Hey baby." I kissed her.

At the same time, Jasper cleared his throat.

I laughed and turned toward him with Bella in my arms.

"Jazz, this is my Isabella." I smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"Wow! Wow! Wow! You are awesome, Isabella." I could feel Jasper's excitement on other side of the phone.

"Hmm..." I said. I didn't know why I wasn't that happy to see him back as I had thought I would be.

"Edward is totally smitten by you. God, I am so happy. But she's going to ruin you, Mr Edward Cullen." Jasper laughed.

"Jasper..." I sighed, "Is it necessary to do all these?"

"Isabella? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, he doesn't seem that bad. He..."

"So, he applied his magic wound on you also, didn't he?" He snapped. "Now you also don't start talking about how nice he is. I told you how good he is at pretending. Okay, go ahead. If you want to take his side, well go then. Join the _'Edward is the best'_ team."

"Jasper..."

"Don't Jasper me." He was still screaming. I didn't say anything.

"You know what? This is what always happened. Everybody thinks that he's the best and all that bullshit," he barked again and cut the call.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I didn't want to do the comparisons, but couldn't help myself. Today was the first time I had seen Jasper after I had met Edward. And he didn't ask about me for once. He just kept talking about his revenge with Edward.

And _Edward?_

He always made sure that I was okay. He knew me so well. As if, I didn't need to say him anything. As if, he knew every part of me. Jasper said that he's always pretending. But how could be any person keep pretending for 24X7? And why would he pretend to _me?_ I was the person, whom he loved. I was the person who according to him, loved him back.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. It was from Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Isabella, I am so sorry, baby. I am so sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"You can't do that to me. Whenever you feel , you call me dumb, idiot. And then this 'I am sorry' thing started." I was getting furious.

"No. Baby, please I am sorry. Just do this for me. Please.."

"Jasper..."

"Please Isabella. I love you. I love you so much."

I felt a bit of guilt in my heart. Jasper loved me so much and I was thinking about Edward. Jasper had loved me when I had no one to love me in my life but it was Edward who occupied my heart and my mind now. I can't do this to Jasper. He deserved better from me. He had loved me from the deep of his heart.

"Please Isabella. Just few more months and then it'll be just you and me. Just you and me. Are you listening me, baby?" He said desperately.

"Hmm..." I said.

I didn't feel anything for Edward, then why did I feel something when he smiled at me?

I loved Jasper. This was the truth. Then why did I shiver when Edward touched me?

I didn't feel anything for Edward, but why would I feel happiness in my heart whenever he was happy?

I loved Jasper. I didn't want to think about Edward. Just few more months and then me and Jasper would be alone again.

"You love me, baby?" he asked.

"Jasper, I love you. I can't believe I'm going to marry to your brother and not you."

"C'mon Isabella, it's just a plan. C'mon now, future Mrs Edward Cullen. I love you."

I sighed and hung up the phone.

* * *

Finally the big day arrived.

_My wedding._

"You ready, sis?" Emmett smiled at me. He was walking me down the aisle. When I had said that I had no one who would walk with me, he had said that he considered me as his sister and he was going to do it. I had cried on that day. He was the big brother I never had in my life.

"Ready." I smiled weakly at him.

What a wedding it was. There was not a single member present from my family. Of course, I had my fake mother! But neither my Dad nor my Mom were there. Dad wouldn't have come anyway.

But Mom? When I had said that I was getting married to Edward Cullen, she was surprised at first. Then she had asked why it was Edward and not Jasper, as she knew that I and Jasper had been dating. I had said that it was complicated and it'd better if she didn't come. I was disgusted by her reaction. She said it's a good thing that it was Edward, and not Jasper. She said he had more power and position. She was always like this. She always cared about money.

Esme had shown me what it was to have a mother. She had always considered me as a daughter. And Carlisle,too, was so nice with me. And it killed me that I was deceiving everyone.

Still, I didn't have the gut to stop the plan.

Finally, I saw Edward Cullen.

He was looking gorgeous as always in the tuxedo. He smiled at me, which made my heart swollen. We said our wedding vows. We promised to be with each other till the death do us apart. Well, he promised. I just said those words. I didn't mean them, I reminded myself.

And then... he kissed me.

I repeated the same chant which I had been saying in my mind for the last few days. _I don't feel anything. I don't feel anything. I don't feel anything.  
_

The wedding reception was next event. We danced and met various people from his business side. One of them was Victoria Denali. Victoria Denali was one of Edward's clients. Jacob had said once that she had a thing for Edward. Here she was and it seemed like Jacob was correct. She was quite a flirt.

"Congrats Edward. I am so happy for you." She smiled at Edward and looked with sharp eyes at me. "Congrats, Mrs. Cullen."

_Yeah bitch_, I thought._ I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. Not you. He's mine._ I smiled at her and put my hand possessively on Edward's waist and he smiled back.  
I was enjoying the attention I was getting from everyone.

Until Alice arrived.

She had come as Jasper's date. She was one of the persons who knew about the plan. Alice hugged me and whispered into my ears, "You were awesome, Isabella." she said, "You were awesome while trying to pretend to be jealous of Victoria Denali. Good job."

I felt like, someone had slapped me hard on my face.

I wasn't pretending.

I was actually jealous of Victoria.

I had seen Jasper with many girls, but had never felt like this.

I had felt the same feeling whenever someone had talked about how happy Edward and Tanya were.

I had always thought Jasper's plan was going to fail.

I had always thought I would never able to do it.

I had always thought it was going to be difficult.

But it wasn't _that_ difficult.

Just because...

I wasn't pretending every time.

I wasn't pretending when we went to parties with Edward's friends various times. I loved their company. They had become my good friends, too.

I wasn't pretending when I had cried when Emmett had said that he'd walked me down to the aisle.

I wasn't pretending when I had said Esme and Carlisle were like parents to me.

I wasn't pretending when I and Edward had our first dance together. I was so excited to get on the dance floor after a long time. I had put off my 'I am so innocent sweet girl' mask and danced like a crazy. I smiled remembering Edward's expressions. He hadn't expected me to turn out to be such a dancer. That was the night he had kissed me for the first time.

My hand automatically moved to my lips. He had always treated me as if, I were some precious treasure.

"Hey Sweetheart, what are you thinking?" Edward kissed me on my forehead.

I just stared at him blankly.

And tears started to form in my eyes, as I realized something.

Yes.

I was pretending until now.

But just to myself.

But not anymore.

For the first time, in days, I wasn't pretending to myself.

I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

It had been a week since Edward and I had come for our honeymoon in Paris. This was the happiest period of my life. I couldn't remember when was the last time I was genuinely happy. I could never forget our wedding night. Edward had written a song and had played it on a Guitar for me.

_For me._

For me, he had touched his guitar after three years.

On that night, when we had made love I was the equal participant in emotion. I wanted him to feel the love I had for him. I wanted him to feel the emotions I had for him.

It just scared me what would happen if Edward came to know about our plan. He would hate me then, and I couldn't bear even the thought of him hating me. I was too coward to reveal the truth to him.

I also owed Jasper an explanation. May be he would understand and the chapter would be closed forever. Nobody would ever come to know about the plan. Yes, that would be better, I decided. I was going to talk to Jasper as soon as we'd go back. It's never going to be easy to deal with Jasper, but I was going to try. May be, he'd understand that I was in so much love with Edward.

It's going to break Jasper's heart, but may be he'd understand that whatever we had was not love. It was just two persons with common habits of wasting time in parties. That was not me. That was just the shadow of me. I never had good friends in my life. So, I had thought, going to the parties and smoking, drinking would help me find those. But it had never got me friends. They just gave me few people to whom I can talk. No further emotions were involved. And Jasper was one of those friends. May be, he was just a little more than that. He was a good friend.

But Edward had given me everything. I was someone's daughter-in-law, someone's sister, someone's aunt, someone's friend. I was someone's wife. Only because of him. Edward had given me the true relations, which I never had before.

"Hey, I forgot to give you this one." Edward came with some box in his hand. "Take this, baby." He grinned at me.

"What's it?" I took the box in my hand.

"Check it by yourself."

I opened the box and snorted at him.

_"Really? Then what happened?" I asked Rosalie._

_"I was very furious that he had said that he had his dream girl's photo in that box. I was so jealous. So, I just grabbed the box from his hand and opened it. It was a mirror. Emmett said that was his dream girl. " Rosalie said and put her head on Emmett's shoulder._

_"Awww.. That's so romantic. " I said._

_"You find this romantic? " Edward rolled his eyes. "It was so cheesy." He laughed._

_"Hey that was not cheesy. Rose really liked it." Emmett defended himself._

_"Don't listen to him, Emmett. That was really romantic."_

_"What?" Edward laughed. "You said that you found it romantic?"_

"But you didn't have to repeat the same thing. You could have done something else to prove that you are romantic." I played with him. "There is no romance in repeating someone's idea."

"C'mon now.. When men give flowers to women, it's obviously a repetitive gesture, but still you women like it."

I laughed. He could act so childish sometimes. This was another version of him, which can be only seen by only ones who were close to him; close to his heart. And I was the lucky one to be one of them.

* * *

It's been few days since we returned from honeymoon. Edward had gone to Florida for a business trip for three days. He had asked me to come with him. But I had said no, because I had got one task to be completed.

I was going to meet Jasper today. I was going to tell him that I couldn't follow the plan anymore.

The plan was complicated,yet simple .

Only in theory.

To make Edward Cullen fall in love with me.

To marry him.

To put a blame of cheating on him.

To take a divorce.

To take significant portion of his property.

To destroy him financially and emotionally.

But one thing wasn't in the plan.

That was love.

Guess, love just happens.

Sometimes, I hated myself that I ever got invested in such a stupid thing, which dealt with someone's feeling. May be, I was never going to forgive myself for this. But then I felt, I would never have found Edward if I hadn't done it.

I knocked on the door of Jasper's house. Alice opened it. She seemed surprised to see me.

"Where's Jasper? "I asked her.

"Who's there?" Jasper came from the room.

"Isabella?" He screamed. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come."

"Jasper..." I took deep breathe and looked into his eyes, "We need to talk."

"But why are you here?" Jasper was still screaming. I clearly saw that he was drunk.

"We need to talk, Jasper." I looked at Alice indicating her to leave the room."Alone." This was my and Jasper's private matter. I didn't want anybody else there. Alice nodded and went to the room.

"Speak." He screamed. Again. He was making me nervous. I was really scared about how's he going to react. But I was going to say it anyway.

"Jasper." I took the deep breaths and started talking, "We need to stop executing the plan. I can't continue with it."

"Have you lost you.."

I signaled with my hand to stop him. "Let me finish my talk. I can't do this anymore." I paused and say it finally, "I'm in love with Edward."

"You are... _what?_" He looked at me as if I was some weird creature.

"I love Edward." I said firmly.

And...

I hadn't expected in my dreams what would happen next.

He slapped me so hard on my face that I almost fell on the ground. Before I got to register what had happened, it was another slap and I actually fell on the ground. "You bitch..." He was screaming. I didn't know what was happening. Alice rushed from another room and started soothing Jasper.

"Jazz... Shhh.. Calm down..."

"I've endured you for so long. For what? For this?" He screamed at me.

"Jazz..."

"Don't tell me to be quiet, baby. Don't.."

I had become a numb. I didn't know what was happening.

"You were a garbage. What did you think? I fell in love with you? With a rubbish like you?"

It felt like, he was still slapping me.

"Jazz..." Alice continued her efforts.

"I'd die rather than to be with bitch like you. I had tolerated you so much. And you?" He kicked me hard on my leg.

"No... Please..." I begged.

"Jazz… Leave her.. If anything happens to her, Edward is going to kill us."

He started to calm down. After some time passed, Alice took him in her arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was another slap on my face.

"You two were together from the start, weren't you?" I almost whispered.

"So, your dumb ass got the point?" Jasper laughed humorlessly. "To answer your question. Yes. We were. Alice is the love of my life. Not a bitch like you. This also answers your question, about why didn't I send Alice to Edward? Because she's my love. I couldn't bear a thought of Edward touching her." He tightened his hold on Alice. Alice was telling him to shut up. But he wouldn't stop. Guess, Alcohol was showing its effect.

He was talking breathlessly. "The moment I met you, I knew it was you. You were perfect . I just knew that I could easily use you. You were emotional fool, who can easily be fooled by _'I care for you', 'I love you', 'I can't live without you', 'You are_ _everything to me'_,blah blah blah bullshits. And you were just dumb. Oh correction, you _are_ dumb."

My tears weren't in my control now.

"I should have known that you will fall in love with that another emotional fool. Idiots."

"Isabella, just leave the house," Alice spoke directly to me.

I wasn't feeling anything. I just tried to do what she was saying. But it took great efforts. My legs were hurting from Jasper's kick. I started to move towards the door.

"If I can't succeed in my plans, I'll make sure that you also don't get your happy ending." Jasper barked, "You think, Edward is going to accept you when he finds out that you are just a liar?" He laughed. "Go bitch. Enjoy your few days with that bastard."

I kept crying on my way to the home.

But didn't get what were those tears for.

May be, those were for the betrayal.

May be, those were for the feeling that I let myself being used.

May be, those were for the physical pain I was feeling from Jasper's abuse.

May be, those were for the fear of the consequences after Edward finds out.

May be, those were for fear of losing every true relation I have got.

May be, those were for the fear of Losing Edward.

I opened the home with keys.

_Home._

Edward had said that his house was home again because of me. It felt so large without him. I went to the bedroom and lied down on Edward's side of the bed. I took the pillow and curled myself around it. That's when my phone started ringing.

It was Edward.

I brushed off my tears from the cheeks and said, "Hello?"

"Hello sweetheart..." I sensed a smile in his voice.

_He's never going to forgive you,_ my inner voice said. A thick tear rolled down my cheek.

He talked for some time. I didn't know what he was saying. I just concentrated on his voice.

"Isabella?"

"Mmmm..."

"It's a good thing that I am coming tomorrow, baby. Miss you." he told me.

"Hmm..." I tried to sniffle my sob, but he caught it.

"Baby? What's wrong? Is your mom okay? Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked with a concern in his voice.

I just let it go and cried harder. "Come back soon, Edward. Please..."

* * *

I rushed to the door as soon as I heard the sound of the car. Edward was about to ring the bell, when I opened the door and launched myself into his arms. We hugged hard and he started to kiss me.

"Don't leave me." I spoke between the kisses. "Please.."

"Never." He looked into my eyes. "I am never going to leave you again." He smiled at me. "You have to come with me wherever I go."

He was talking about his business trips and I was talking about.. _forever_.

But I knew he was going to leave me as soon as he'd come to know about the truth. I knew Jasper. He's not going to take this easily.

_"Enjoy your few days with that bastard."_

And I was doing that. I spent the every moment of next few days showing Edward how much did I love him, showing him what did he mean to me. My days passed thinking about this could be my last day with him. And nights passed thinking about this could be the last time of him making love to me. I had thought about telling him the truth for many times, but never found the gut.

* * *

"Why are you calling me, Mom?" I was surprised to see Renee calling me next day.

"Is this the way you talk to your mother, whom you haven't talked to in months? Anyway, I haven't met to my son-in-law yet. Well, I know, he had met his mother-in-law." She smiled like an evil.

"Renee..." I tried to warn her.

"Oh, I will keep my mouth shut, if you do me a favor. "

"What do you want, Renee? " I asked her firmly.

"Just twenty thousand bucks."

"What?" I almost screamed.

"Oh,.. C'mon Isabella. Don't act as if it is a huge amount to you. This is like a drop of a water for Mrs Edward Cullen."

"I'm not giving you anything." I said firmly. I was not going to spend any money on my money-whore mother.

"Well, then I can always meet Edward and introduce myself to him." She laughed and I shook my head in disbelief.

"Tell me when to meet and where?" I asked.

I hated my Mom. She was always careless and never focused on me. She never made me feel like I was her daughter, but I never thought she would go this much low.

It's not like I didn't have money with me. Edward had given me various credit cards. Plus, I was now at the second highest position of Cullen Foundation, second only to my mother-on-law. Edward had asked me if I loved my work. I had said that I loved the work and I wanted to do it. Sure, I didn't love it when I had first joined it, but I had begun to love it after some time. Edward had said that if I wanted to continue, then I would be promoted. And Cullens promoted me to the second highest position.

* * *

On that night, I was sleeping peacefully in Edward's arms, when his phone started to ring. He cursed and received the call.

"_What? When? How?_" He said in rush and was on his feet very next moment. I got up, too after seeing him like this.

"Okay, we are on the way."

"What happen.." I was about to ask when he cut me off.

"Hurry up. We need to go to hospital. Mom had a Cardiac Arrest."

**A/N: The story a bit different than original. Ending is different.**


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

Doctors had said Esme was lucky to survive that massive cardiac attack. Few days had been passed since then, but she was still kept under observation. They said that a great care of her health should be taken. She should not meet with any major shocking news, which could disturb her. I was so worried about her. Edward and Carlisle looked devastated. Especially, Carlisle. He felt that his fight with her over the topic of Jasper was responsible for that. Edward tried to explain him that it wasn't his fault. It could have happened anyway.

Jasper was there, too. He looked worried for his mother. I couldn't judge whether he was acting or he was indeed worried.

But his presence scared me. What if, he would tell Edward? I didn't leave Edward's side for a second whenever he was around.

And Renee? I wasn't sure whether to call her my mother or my enemy. She continued to blackmail me. Suddenly, I found her standing outside of my home when I returned from the hospital.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Mom?" I found my blood boiling as I saw her.

"Look Isabella, thank you so much for giving me money, sweetie. And I promise it won't happen again."

"I don't care. Just move out of my way." I said annoyed.

"I will go, but please forgive me. I am sorry." She said and hugged me.

"Just leave me, okay?" I snapped at her and made my way towards home.

"Who was she?" Edward asked me as soon as I went inside. I was shocked to see him. He wasn't supposed to be there.

"I... She.." I stuttered. My fears began to appear on the surface.

"What's wrong, Isabella? Who was she?" He held me tenderly.

I felt like, my tears could have started any time. "She was just... She's Mom's best friend." I lied._ Again._

"But why are you looking so upset?" He looked confused.

"She just talked about mom and I.."

"Oh Isabella..." He hugged me. "Everything is going to be just fine."

He held me and I cried holding his shirt.

I was a liar.

Just a liar.

He's going to hate me whenever he would find out the truth.

* * *

After few days, it felt as if the same scenario was being repeated. Esme got discharged from the hospital. I came back to my home after visiting her and I saw Mom again at my door.

"What are you doing again?" I was furious.

"Isabella, is this how you talk to your mother?"

"Mother? Yeah, right." I laughed humorlessly.

"Please Isabella.. I need to talk something important."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Please.. It's important."

"Say it." I just wanted to listen her and wanted her to get away from me.

"Wouldn't you invite me to your home?" She smiled at me. "Please Isabella."

"Just say your stuffs in few minutes and leave my home." I said as I opened the door. "Come.. "

"You have a nice house." She roamed her eyes around the house. I was getting irritated by her behavior. She was acting to sweet suddenly.

"Just say your stuff." I folded my arms around my chest. I wasn't interested in hearing her bullshit.

"Isabella." She took a deep breath. "I need ten thousand bucks."

"What?" I barked.

"Please sweetie... I'm in need."

"I am not giving you anything, Mom." I snapped.

"C'mon sweetie, your husband has a lot of money."

"So? It's Edward's. Not mine."

"Oh don't act innocent, baby. You married him only for the money."

"I..." I wished, I could change it.

"Isn't that the truth?" She was screaming now. "Didn't you marry him for the money? "

"Just Shut up, okay?" I raised my voice, "Yeah, I did marry him for money, but.."

Before I could finish my sentence, I heard someone was clapping in the other room.

That person's footsteps were coming nearer to us. I tried to get who was there, when I heard Renee whispering into my ears.

"Sorry sweetie, but Jasper offered more money."


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

"I am your wife's mother, Mr Cullen. Believe me."

"Enough with your babbling." I said, feeling annoyed, "I've been hearing the same thing for the past few days." I was losing my mind. This lady who, according to Isabella was her mother's best friend, was sitting in my office for the third time in this week and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Please have a look at these photographs." She shown me some photos of Isabella's childhood with her.

"So?" I said. It didn't prove what she was trying to.

"She is my daughter. She is only married to you because of your money."

"Enough." I said firmly to her. "You should leave."

"Please give me a chance. I can prove it. Would you believe if she says it herself?" I don't understand what she was trying to say? I mean, why would Isabella lie to me?

"Please . I can prove it. She has always been like this. She only runs after the money. I was away for sometime and she did this. Please I can prove it. "

"Okay." I said.

"Thank..."

"But remember one thing." I said, "If you turn out to be wrong, you have no idea what will I do with you." I snapped at her before she could finish her sentence.

I knew Isabella wouldn't do such thing. Then why was I having a doubt in my mind?

I knew, this woman was lying. But what if, she was saying the truth?

I didn't want to think about it. Isabella would never do this, I assured to myself. I was only doing this to get rid of this psycho. God help her when she turned out wrong.

* * *

"I'll talk to her at this place. This camera would be perfect. You can examine us from another room , Mr Cullen. "

During my time in examination room, I tried to get rid of every thought appearing in my mind. I just closed my eyes and placed my head on the back of chair. I was about to get up and tell that Renee or whatever her name was, to get lost, but that's when they entered the home.

"You have a nice house." Renee roamed her eyes around the house.

"Just say your stuff." Isabella told her firmly. I had never seen Isabella like this. She looked irritating and a bit angry at the moment.

"Isabella..." Renee took deep breath. "I need ten thousand bucks."

Huh! What was this woman up to?

_"What?"_ Isabella snapped.

"Please Isabella... I'm in need."

"I am not giving you, Mom." Isabella said.

That's when I got one of the major shocks of my life. She said... _Mom!_

Was this her mother? Then who was _that_ lady? I was in a shock to hear next things, but I needed to hear.

"Oh don't act innocent, baby. You married him only for the money."

_No, she didn't_, I said.

"I..."

"Isn't that the truth?" Renee was shouting now, as if to provoke Isabella. "Didn't you marry him for the money? "

_C'mon, tell her Isabella. Tell the truth. Tell her that you are not after money. You love me._

"Just Shut up, okay? Yes, I did marry him for money."

I was shocked. How well did she manage to fool me! I didn't know what come into me that moment. I began clapping and started moving myself into the room they were talking.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" I said.

She seemed shocked to see me.

"Edwa.."

"Wow!"

She was crying mow. So, she's giving another performance.

"I should leave you both alone," Renee said and closed the front door.

I looked at Bella with sharp eyes.

"Edward.." She was sobbing now.

"Hmm?" I folded my arms around my chest.

"Edward... Please.."

"Please what?"

"I was going to tell.." She again started sobbing. She not only sobbed, but also fell on the ground on her knees. "Edward."

She was such an actress! After all, this was not the first time she's crying in front of me.

"Are you done with your bullshit?" I asked her coldly.

"Ed.."

"Just shut up." I screamed. I was done with her tantrums. "Shut up."

I took a deep breath. "Just leave my house. You have got only thirty minutes." I had no idea what would I do if she remained in front of me?

"Ed..."

I took the flower vase from the table and threw it on the floor.

"Thirty Minutes."

"Edwa.."

The photo frames were the next victim of my anger.

"Twenty Nine." I looked into her eyes sharply.

"Get out." I barked.

"I hate you, Isabella. I hate you." I screamed.

She stood up and went to the room.

I stood there in the same position.

I wasn't feeling anything.

I had let a money-whore manipulate me.

I had let this liar enter in my heart.

I had given her _everything._

Then...

She came with a bag and looked at me with tear stuck eyes. If I hadn't known the truth, I would have thought that she was crying for real.

Or wait... May be, she was crying for real. After all, her dreams were shattered. I was going to see how see gets a single penny from me now onwards.

She started walking towards the door. She stopped for a moment, turned around to have a glance at me and shut the door behind her.

And I was left alone.

In my _house._

Again.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

When I opened the door next morning, to say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"M_om?_" I hadn't expected to see my mother with Isabella. What was Isabella's new play now?

"Edward, why did you send Isabella alone? Can't you go with her like a gentleman?" She smiled at me.

Send her _where?_ I was confused.

"C'mon now... Isabella, you should hurry up dear. I am so excited. "

Excited for _what?_ What the fuck was going on?

"Mom, what are..."

"I am so excited." She was still going on. I had not seen her this excited in a long time."If I find out today that I'm going to be grandmother, I am going to through a huge bash. Gosh! I will be so happy. Go Isabella. Hurry up. I can't wait."

_What?_

She's going to be..._ what?_

I directly looked at Isabella. She was looking on the floor trying to look innocent. Was this her motive from the start? To trap me like this just to get the money? God... Such a money whore she was!

"Go Isabella." Mom told her to go to our... _my_ bedroom.

"Mom, please have a seat. I am just coming in a few minutes." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon."

She nodded, and I walked towards our... _my_ bedroom. Isabella was examining the room I had destroyed.

Thank God, Esme wasn't visiting our bedroom, and I had cleared the mess from the living room just before a few minutes. I had spent almost whole night in destroying Isabella's every single memory. I destroyed all photo-frames. I destroyed everything from her wardrobe which she had left. I destroyed her accessories from the bathroom. I wanted to destroy everything which was reminding me of her.

But I failed.

Because everything in the house was reminding me of her. Even if I had thrown out everything, then also I wouldn't had got any satisfaction. She had become a part of me, I had let her be. Whenever I closed my eyes, all I could see was... her.

"What's this your new act?" I grabbed her hand from behind.

She had tears in her eyes. Fucking actress!

"Tell me." I asked her in cold voice. I tried to keep my voice as low as possible.

"Why did you go to Esme? You want to kill her? " I hissed.

"No. Edward.. I had no idea.. I went to a store... Esme was there... " she babbled.

"Shut up. And was this your plan from the start? To trap me with a child?" "Tell me." I made my grip on her arms tighter.

"No, I had no idea. I am not even sure..."

"Really?" I laughed. "And oh.. wait.. Is it even mine?"

Her eyes went wide. "Edward.. I swear.." She was crying now. "Nobody has even kissed me after you. No one. Only you." She looked at me with some kind of hope.. whatever it was.

I drew her closer to me. "I believe you completely, _whore._" And I turned away.

I needed to go away from her. I couldn't stand her in front of me. I took some a deep breathe and made my way towards Mom.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked me as soon as I went to her.

"What?" I asked without looking at her.

"Between you and Isabella. I know, something is not well. Isabella isn't at usual happy self. And you look different,too; a bit angry. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom."

"Edward, look at me. I know, you both are adults, and I'm not going to interfere in your personal matter. But What I am trying to say is, a path of married life is never easy. Many obstacles will come. We have to overcome it. " She smiled at me. "I am sure, Isabella and you will discuss whatever problem you are having. You will do that, right?"

That's what people do, who are _actually_ married and are _in love_, I thought.

"I just want to see you happy, son. You know, I can't say when will the last day of my life come."

"Mom.. Just shut up, okay? Nothing is wrong with you. Cardiac arrests happen with lot of people in world. And they live a long long life. And you are going to be one of them." She gave me a weak smile and hugged me. I kissed her on top of my head.

I loved her. I was so scared when she was in the hospital. I was not going to tell her about the true face of Isabella. Not at least for some time. Because it would kill my mother, and I won't let Isabella Swan spoil my life more than she already did.

"Isabella hasn't come yet?" Mom asked after 20-25 minutes passed.

"I should get her." I said. I didn't know what Isabella Swan was upto, but Mom surely couldn't see my room at a moment.

"There she is." Mom said excitedly.

There she was standing with tear-struck eyes.

"What?" Mom asked her with a huge smile.

"No." She looked at me. "I am not pregnant."

Oh!

So, she wasn't pregnant. I didn't know why, but it felt like someone stabbed me in a stomach.

"Oh dear. Don't cry, Isabella. C'mon now cheer up. There is no reason to cry." Mom reached to her.

Of course, there was a reason to cry. Her plan to trap me wasn't successful. I should be happy that she failed. Then why was I feeling like this? I always wanted to be a dad, but had never raised my hope too high. Even today also, I hadn't thought of having my baby with me. Then why was I feeling like this?

"Hello? Yeah hubby. I'm at Edward's house. Coming in few minutes." Mom said on phone.

"Isabella, now cheer up, okay?" Mom smiled at her. "Edward, take care of her. I need to go. Sorry."

Few minutes after mom left, Isabella started moving towards door.

"Where are you going?" I barked.

"I am leaving."

"No." I paused. "Stay."

She immediately turned around to look at me.

"Listen to me first. You have to stay here before Mom gets completely fine. No one should know about anything of this. We should get in our normal routine. But.. That's just in the eyes of other people. For me..." I paused, "Make sure that you don't come across my sight anywhere. Not in home. Not anywhere. And don't try to come up with some new act. I'll keep eyes on your every activity. Don't try to be smart, understood?" I spoke breathlessly.

"Hmm.." She said and opened the door.

"Now where the fuck are you going?"

"To get my stuffs back from the hotel." She turned and said.

"Go." I barked again.

* * *

I passed the whole day in my bedroom, watching _nothing_ on television. I didn't even care to see whether Bella had returned or not. And I placed Tanya's photos on wall again._ Everywhere._ In my room, in my kitchen, in drawing room. She loved me. And _Isabella_? She had just used me.

Next morning, I tried to look for a jar of coffee. My day couldn't start without a cup of coffee. Yesterday was passed like that, because I was unable to find the coffee, and I felt like today was going to be same. I couldn't find my stuff in my house. Isabella Swan had made my life a mess. She had taken a complete responsibilities of the kitchen after she had moved in, and now I couldn't even find anything. I closed the final drawer forcefully. I didn't find it.

_Damn!_ I felt irritated and went in a drawing room to read the newspaper. My life had become a hell. My wife was a bitch and I couldn't find coffee.

I needed to go to the office as soon as possible to have a cup of coffee, I thought. I was going towards my bedroom when I saw a jar of coffee on the platform in the kitchen. I immediately roamed my eyes, but didn't find her. What's she trying to imply? She cared for me, she knew me so well and all that bullshit? I was not going to drink this coffee now, I decided and made my way towards my room.

Wait... But I paid for that coffee. This was my house. My kitchen. My coffee. Why shouldn't I drink it? With that thought, I turned back and began preparing a coffee.

Before going to office, I remembered I had one more task to do.

I loved Tanya, and I still missed her. She's always going to be a part of me. But at this moment, it's Isabella who had captured my mind. I was only feeling hatred towards her. It felt like I was using Tanya just to hurt Isabella, and I couldn't do this to Tanya. She deserved better than this.

So, I took down all photos and made my way towards the office without checking what Isabella was doing.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I smiled as I saw the empty cup of coffee in the kitchen. At least, he had had his coffee!

I slowly roamed my eyes around in the living room, and I was surprised to notice the absence of Tanya's photos. Did he take them down? But why? It had hurt me so much when I had seen them on the wall yesterday. The feeling of jealousy had surged in me again. I hated myself for being jealous of a person who's not even alive, but I couldn't help.

I knew I deserved this. May be, he had never loved me like he loved _her_. Did he think I'd get jealous of her? I tried to suppress the hope which was occurring in my mind. Did he do it to hurt me? May be, he didn't realize it, but he knew in deep of his heart that this would hurt me? May be he knew that I had feelings for him?

Could he ever forgive me? No,I thought. He was never going to forgive me.

Who could forgive a liar like me?

A liar who had only lied to him.

A liar who never stopped lying.

I roamed my hands over my belly.

_I went towards our bedroom and the sight in there made my heart broken into numerous pieces. He had almost destroyed the bedroom. Everything was on floor. Photos, my clothes, my accessories. Everything was in pieces. Before I could think anything, someone grabbed my arm from behind._

_"What's this your new act?" That was him._

_"Tell me." He asked in cold voice. "Why did you go to Esme? You want to kill her?" He hissed._

_"No. Edward.. I had no idea.. I went to a store.. Esme was there.. " I stutter. He was scaring me._

_"Shut up. And was this your plan from the start? To trap me with a child? Tell me." He made his grip on her arms tighter._

_I had never seen him like this._

_I had done this to him._

_I had changed my Edward._

_"No..I had no idea..I am not even sure.."_

_"Really?" He laughed. "And oh wait.. Is it even mine?"_

_It felt like he slapped me hard on the face. Did he think this low of me? How could he say like that?_

_"Edward.. I swear.." I couldn't help but let out a sob . "Nobody has even kissed me after you. No one. Only you." I looked into his eyes. I desperately wanted him to believe me._

_He drew her closer to me. "I believe you completely, whore."_

_And he shrugged me off and just left. I felt like a piece of shit. My husband just called me a whore._

_Without thinking further, I opened the door of bathroom. Neither of my accessory was there. As if I never lived in this place. I brushed off the tears. I prayed hard to God while waiting for the result._

_ If I had done anything right in the world, please bless me with Edward's child!_

_And my prayers were fell upon God's ears. The result was positive. I was carrying Edward's child. _

_After few seconds, a marathon of thoughts started in my mind. How was Edward going to react? What if, he didn't believe that the child is his? I didn't want to think about my baby's father hating him only because of his mother. I was not sure whether it's a son or daughter. But I felt like, I was carrying a little Edward._

_What if, he believed that its his and tries to take him away from me? No. He's the only one I have with me. I had just known about my baby and I can't bear the thought of being away from him._

_And what about Jasper? He definitely would not sit in peace knowing Edward was going to be father. What if, he tried to hurt my baby?_

_ I sat on the floor. I had made my life a mess. What was I going to do?_

I had taken a few minutes to make my decision.

I had decided that no one was going to know about my baby.

I was going to stay here for few weeks only. Then, I'd go away from everyone. I'd give my child the best life I could offer.

No one would ever find out.

Edward would forget me.

He'd start living his life without me.

As if, I never existed.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"Hello?" I said with irritation. I didn't even care to see who was calling me this early.

"Good morning, son."

"Mom?"

"I see someone is still the sleepy head." she chuckled.

"Stop irritating me, Mom." I smiled.

"Anyway, I've called to ask for Isabella. She's not receiving her call. Can I talk to her? I need to talk to her about something important for tonight's party."

_What_ party? It seemed like, Isabella Swan can never sit with a peace.

"Ummm.. She's in bathroom. I'll tell her to call you later." I said.

"Alright. See you in the evening."

What evening? I was confused. But I was done with Isabella's bullshit. I put my blanket aside and started walking towards her room.

"Isabella?" I opened her door without knocking. "Now what's this your new plan?"

I didn't find her in the room, but her bathroom door was opened, so I went there.

"What do you think you are..."

But I stopped when I saw the sight in front of me. She was sitting on the floor of bathroom, with her hands over her belly. She looked at me in horror. Her eyes were red.

"What's wrong?" I sat next to her without thinking anything.

"Edward?" She was still looking at me with wild eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Just... I just.." She stutter, "Stomach infection."

"Have you eaten something unusual?"

"Yeah, I think." She stood up,"I think, there was some problem in the chicken I had yesterday."

"Oh." I said. "Do you want any medicine?"

"No." She started walking towards the room. "What are you doing here?"

I had completely forgotten why I was there.

"Mmm.. Mom called. She was looking for you. She was saying something about some party?" I raised my eyebrow.

"She called yesterday. I had waited for you to come, but you didn't show up. Sorry, I had slept earlier last night. She was saying that some of Carlisle's friends and business associates are coming this evening. And she wants to..." She said without looking at me. "introduce us to them."

"Be ready in the evening then." I said and left the room.

I hated everything.

I hated the situation that I need to pretend that I loved her.

I hated that myself that I had just felt for her a few minutes ago.

I hated myself that I still cared for her.

* * *

"It's been a long time, Edward." Charles Swan said while shaking hand with me in the party.

"Yeah, definitely long time." I said.

He's one of dad's old friends from his high school. As Charles' job was in Florida, they didn't meet so often. In fact, they weren't really close friends, but they always meet whenever either was in the other's town.

"I see, you are married now?" He said with a smile. "Won't you introduce me to the lucky lady?"

I wanted to punch everything in the room. I hated that I was still introducing her as my wife.

"Yeah, sure. " I said and called out for Isabella.

"Isab_ella?_" Charles' eyes grew wild.

"_Dad?_" Isabella's were mirroring them.

"Wonderful." I muttered.

"I think, I should leave you both alone. " I laughed humorlessly. "I don't want to interrupt a father-daughter moment."

And I left. If I had stayed there for one more minute, I could have killed her.

_Literally._

Noting surprised me anymore. I took the large gulp of my drink.

_"Umm.. My dad? He died when I was four." She had tears in her eyes._

_I took her in my arms. She always cried when she talked about her father._

_"Isabella, can I say something?" Emmett sat at the other side of her._

_"Hmmm.." She said._

_"I consider you as my sister. You are the little sis I never had." He paused. " Can I_ _walk you down the aisle?"_

_"Oh Emmett!" She cried._

I crashed the glass on the floor.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Edward?"

"How did that happen?"

Everyone around me began asking me questions.

"Umm.. Nothing. It just slip out of my hand." I had forgotten that I was not alone in the room. "Nothing to worry."

"Are you sure, Edward?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, Dad."

I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the party. I saw that Isabella and Charles were talking together for some minutes. I wasn't interested in whatever they were talking.

But if they ever tried to say anything to Mom, I'd kill them. For sure.

* * *

"Edward, please listen to.." I listened Isabella saying, but I didn't react. I just raised the speed of the car.

"Ed.." I raised it more.

"Please..."

I got out of the car as soon as we reached at my house and shut the door of my room.

I crashed the everything came in front of my sight.

I hated her.

I hated myself for letting her in my life.

I wonder if she had ever said at least one truth to me.

And she still thought that I was going to listen to her? To her lies?

Now, if she said that Pigs couldn't fly in the sky, I'd say they could definitely fly.

I was not going to listen to her at all.


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

_"The biggest mistake of my life was when I had married that woman." He was screaming._

_"And I had thought her daughter would be different. But no.. she's the same."_

_"I don't consider you as my daughter anymore."_

_"Just never show me your face ever."_

It had been four years since Dad had said those things to me. I was on my way towards the hotel where he was staying. I had never imagined I'd see him again, especially in the situation I meet him.

In front of Edward!

I knew Edward would never listen to me, but I tried. I tried to tell him that I had no idea about dad being there in the party. My father was not involved in anything.

Dad's reaction were initially no different from Edward, when I had told him to listen to me. I had begged him to not to say anything to anyone in the party. I had begged him to listen to me at least once. I understood that he wasn't interested in talking to me because of my behavior in the past.

I used to spend few days of the year with my Dad. But at that time, I'd spend days only in drinking and parties. I had no aim in my life. Dad had always pampered me, but he explained me to leave alcohol. But I wasn't in control of anyone. I had even stolen his money.

And then... the day had arrived when he said those things to told me to never come in front of him again.

I had never seen him after that. I never understood his love, that he cared for me.

Because I was stupid. That's why I didn't become mature even after that. If I had, I'd never have met Jasper, never would have agreed to follow his wicked plan. But then again, I'd never have met Edward also.

I knocked the door of Dad's suit. After my begging, he had said yes to meet me. I didn't know what would I talk to him, but I needed to see him at least once.

"Come." He said.

We sat on the couch for some minutes. Neither of us spoke.

"Tell me." He said. "What do you want to say?"

"I..." I don't know from where to start. "I..." I even don't know what to say. "I'm sorry, Dad.." I started sobbing.

Probably the every feeling I had kept in my heart for past few days,was coming to the surface.

"I'm sorry." I cried harder.

"Isabella?" He took me in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry..." "I'm so bad. " I kept repeating.

And he kept soothing me. "Shhh.."

After some time, I felt like I had no tears left.

"Tell me, Bells.."

And I told him. _Everything._ How I had met Jasper, how he used me, how I trapped Edward, how I fell in love with him, how Renee made me say in front of Edward, how Edward hates me now, why I was still with him.

And I cried again. "I'm so bad." "I love him."

"Bells, you are not bad. What you did in the past was bad." He paused."I think, I'm also the one to blame."

I looked at him.

"I shouldn't have let you go out of my life. Knowing that bitch..." he cursed few words about Renee, "I feel like I'm equally to be blamed. I'm sorry, Bells. I really am."

"You don't need to say sorry, Dad. I'm the only one to blame." I said.

Neither of us spoke for next few minutes. It felt good after my outburst. It felt good that someone else knows everything, well, _almost_ everything.

"Can I get my Dad back?" I asked him with a fear.

And he said Yes. Because he's a father. At least, I got my one relation back.

"Why didn't you try to contact me, Dad?" I asked him while we were having a lunch.

"You also didn't." He paused. "I was waiting for you to contact me first."

"And I was waiting for you." I said without looking in his eyes.

"Talk to him." He said after few minutes.

"To whom?" I asked.

"Edward. Don't wait for anything this time. Try whatever it takes, but tell him the truth."

How could Edward listen to me? And why should he? He doesn't trust me. I had given him no reason to trust me. But I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him about Jasper's intentions.

I didn't care if he didn't believe my love for him. But I need to tell him about his brother's evil plans. I wonder, why didn't Jasper come up with something new knowing that I was still in Edward's house. Edward trusted him blindly.

And I was sure, Jasper wouldn't rest in peace even after I'd go from Edward's life forever. He'd still try something to break Edward. I needed to tell Edward about that part. He needed to listen to me.

* * *

"Edward, please listen to me." I told him next morning.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Isabella."

"No. I won't."

I was standing in front of his room.

"I said. Leave." He said firmly.

"I won't. Until you agree to listen to me."

"What the hell are you trying to do now?" He barked. "Go away. I said go, or I might kill you."

Those words felt like someone stabbed me in the stomach. Tears started to form in my eyes as I realized that I had done this to him, but I needed to tell him the truth at any cost.

"Please listen to me. Please.." I begged him. "I'm not lying this time."

"Oh, I believe you." He started laughing . "Okay fine. Don't leave. Stay here as long as you want. I'm leaving."

"Edward, please.." I ran after him. "Please.."

But he didn't listen.

He left.

How was he going to listen to me?

I had done this to him.

I had changed him.

I hadn't even seen him smiling.

He loved me and I had just tried to play with his heart. Now I loved him, but he wouldn't believe it. I sat on my bed and let the tears fell. Probably, he would never know how much do I love him.

Few moments were enough for love. But in our case, during those moments, sometimes I was absent. And other times, He is.

* * *

I changed the CD in his car and placed the key in his room again, when he was taking the bath. I decided that I'd try to tell him about Jasper in any way. I had recorded whatever I wanted to say. I thought about other options, but this one sounded the best one. Still I wasn't sure if this would be successful. I hoped he wouldn't stop it at the moment he hears my voice.

I waited to hear from his side for the while day. But he didn't call. He didn't say anything to me when he returned back in the evening. He didn't react anything. I tried to think about what did that mean. Did it mean that he didn't listen the CD at all? Or he listened and didn't react?

The next evening was the same.

He came and started walking towards his room without saying anything.

"Edward, listen to me.."

He ignored me and kept walking.

"Edward..."

I grabbed his arm from behind.

"Please listen to me."

"Leave my hand. " He looked at my hand. "If you love yourself.."

I laughed, "I won't leave you until you listen to me. And.. And.. I don't love myself."

"Look, I'm not interested in talking to you."

And he started walking.

"Edward, it was Jasper who involved me in all this."

I had lost all of my patience.

He froze in his place.

"It was him. He wants to destroy you. He used me to break you."

And he turned to face me.

"Believe me, Edward. I am telling the truth this time." Tears started falling down my cheeks." Please.. Believe me. And listen to me. He loathes you."

He came near me. The hope raise in my heart. May be, he'd believe me after all.

"What next?" He said.

"Wh.."

"What's next?" He repeated himself. "My Mom is a prostitute? My Dad is a serial killer?"

"Edward!" I looked at him in disbelief.

"Just get out before I kill you, Isabella Swan." He screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

"Hello?"

"Can you please come over at my place right now?" I called Emmett after Isabella left. "I think I've lost my mind."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just... Just come here as soon as possible."

I made the same call to Jacob. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. It seemed like, Isabella Swan had no dignity. Otherwise, why would one want to keep insulting oneself? And whenever I thought she couldn't go worse than whatever she had already done, she would come up with something new, which made me hate her even more.

And this time, Jasper was the victim. How in the world could she think that I was going to trust her, instead of my own brother? She should have known that I couldn't bear a single word against my family.

I wonder how could I be so fool to marry her! She was a liar and manipulative bitch. She completely spoiled my life, damn it.

I realized I needed to talk to someone about this matter, or I'd lose my mind and I had no idea what would be the consequences of that. That's why I made calls to Emmett and Jacob. They both arrived almost at the same time.

"Tell me. What's wrong?" Emmett asked as soon as we had taken our place.

"Where is Isabella?" Jake asked.

"Don't you even say her name." Even though I wanted to talk about her, I didn't even want to hear her name.

"Man! A fight with a wife!" Jake started laughing.

"Seems like so." Emmett joined him.

"Will you both just shut up? Or just leave."

"Let's go, Em." Jake said.

I groaned.

"Wait! I think he's serious." Emmett said.

"Alright then.. You owe me one, Edward." Jake laughed. "Tell me, kid. What's you problem? I'll show you the light."

I was in no mood to laugh at his stupid jokes.

"Isabella Swan is a liar." I started.

I started talking about everything. They were still laughing initially, but as I continued to speak, their faces started to transfer into serious expressions.

"I'll kill that bitch." Emmett was on his feet at the very next moment.

"Me, too." Jacob joined him.

"Wait." I said. "If I really wanted to see her die, I'd have done it by myself." I paused. "I don't think Mom is yet ready to take this whole situation. I want her to be completely fine before I tell her. I don't want her to get a shock because of this bitch."

"Edward, I'm really.. I'm really sorry, man. I had really forced you to go after her. I'm sorry." Jake said.

I laughed humorlessly. "I'm a grown up, mature man, Jake. I can take my decisions. It's me who's to be blamed. I was blind." I paused, "But not anymore."

"What are you going to do next?" Emmett put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. I can't think properly anymore. She has destroyed my ability to think, and she doesn't stop even now." I said, "She said, it was Jazz who involved her in all this. She said he loathes me. He used her to break me. I mean, are you kidding me?" I laughed, "How in the world could she think I'd believe her."

Emmett and Jake exchanged a glance. I knew, they had problems with Jasper, but even they would agree that Jazz could never do stuff like this; not even in a dream.

"Where's she right now?" Jake asked.

"No idea." I shrugged my shoulder.

I had no idea where she was, but I was sure she would be back in a day.

Again with some new schemes.


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

"I'm going in a week anyway. Come with me." Dad told me.

I nodded. That's what I was going to do. I'd go away from Edward. He couldn't bear me for a second. He couldn't even think properly when I'm around.  
He wanted to kill me, and I'd have let him do that, if only there wasn't a little Edward growing up in my womb. I had visited the gynecologist and came to know that I was five weeks along. So basically I had a very little time anyway.

"Dad, there's one more thing." I said slowly.

"What?"

"You are going to be a grandpa." I almost whispered.

"What?" He asked me with a surprise.

I nodded.

"Wow! That's.. That's great." He said with a smile. Again, it felt nice to share this news with someone.

"Edward deserves to know about this, Isabella." He said after some time.

"I can't tell him." I said stubbornly.

"He's a father and as a father, I will say the child will be his life, too."

"But he will take him away from me." Tears sprung up in my eyes.

"He won't do that," he brushed off my tears.

That's when my phone started to ring. It was from Emmett.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you?" He asked without saying anything.

"I... I'm at..." I didn't know what to say. He didn't know the truth yet, so I couldn't tell him that I was with my Dad.

"Tell me where are you?" He asked me in a firm voice. "Edward had told me everything. So, will you tell me where the hell are you?"

I felt my heart tearing up a bit more. So, they knew the truth, too.

"Em.."

"Where are you?"

I told him where I was, and he said they were coming to talk with me.

They would hate me, and I felt helpless as I realized I deserved this.

* * *

"You liar..." Rosalie snapped at me as soon as they arrive. "I told you to not to play with his heart. And you were playing like this... I don't even have words."

"Rose." Emmett and Jake tried to calm her down.

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter this way. " Dad took me in his arms. "If you are here to talk in a civil manner, then only I'd allow you to stay here. Otherwise, you should just leave."

"Oh really? Seems like, you don't know the deeds of your daughter." She laughed. "She had even said that you were dead."

I wished I would change my past, but that was not possible. I had lost the every friendship, every relationship Edward had given me.

"I know, what she did isn't forgivable." Dad said, "But she deserves to be listened once."

It was difficult for me to keep repeating my worst mistakes of my life again and again, but I told them anyway.

"I'm saying the truth this time. Please believe me." I begged them.

"I just knew it." Emmett barked. "We had told Edward for hundred times to keep watch on his brother, but he wouldn't listen. For him, his brother is an angel."

"That bastard." Jake said. "But man, I had no idea he'd go this low."

"God... I don't know how to react to all these."Rose joined them.

"It's almost time to reveal the real face behind Jasper Cullen." Emmett announced after some time. "But... This doesn't mean we've forgiven you, Isabella. That right is only reserved for Edward. If he can, who are we to oppose his decision? But is he doesn't.. We'll forget that we had ever met you. "

I nodded with tear stuck eyes.

I felt the hope rising in my heart.

I knew, no one would ever forgive me.

But at least, they believed me.


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

I was surprised to notice the absence of Isabella's car.I had guessed she would be back in a day, but she wasn't. Well, not yet.

I didn't get why was I even thinking about her. She'd definitely return tomorrow, if not tonight. I took the dinner made by my housekeeper. And well, I didn't like it. I had no problem with her dinner for the past three years. But since Isabella had taken the charge of the kitchen, I didn't like anyone's food, except hers. She was like the best cook in the world, along with my mother, of course.

Yeah,_ Mom._ That's why, I had been thinking about Isabella, I assured myself. That's the only reason. She needed to stay here till Mom got ready to take the news.

After doing some office work, I tried to sleep, but it didn't come. Isabella hadn't returned yet, or had she? Should I check?

I didn't know why, but I decided to check her room. I reached there and realized she hadn't returned yet.

Where could have she gone?

I entered in the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

_"Just before I'll kill you, Isabella Swan."_

Even though I hated her at that moment, I shouldn't have said those stuff to her.

I realized this is how my life would be once she'd be gone forever. I had passed last night without being her in the house. But other than that, even if, we didn't utter a single word or even if I didn't see her face, I knew that she was here.

I noticed a guitar, which I had given to her, on the bed. I took it in my hand and started playing it.

_"You know what, when I had heard you singing for the first time, I thought you weren't that good." I laughed._

_"But you had said I was good." Isabella pouted._

_"When? C'mon.. I didn't comment anything."_

_"You did. You said, it was good."_

_"I didn't."_

_"You said. And then you went silent for the rest of the ride."_

_"Oh, that one." I laughed. "But I'm talking about when I heard you in Spain."_

_"Oh!"_

_"Yeah, I had thought, you weren't good enough. And my friends were going gaga over your song." I laughed again._

_"Huh!I'm going." She stood her on her legs._

_"Wait.." I laughed and took her in my arms and almost fell on my lap._

_"Thoughts change. I no longer think like that." I started nuzzling her neck._

_"So, what do you think now?" She whispered._

_"You are the best." I placed a kiss below her ear._

_"Liar." She laughed._

_"No," I started moving my lips towards her jaw._

_"People say that love is blind. I can see that's the case with you, mister." She laughed and put her lips on mine._

Love is blind.

Yeah, that's right. That's what had happened to me. I had loved her and became a blind. I had loved her so much that it still hurt me. But she didn't love me once. Or did she? But where's she right now? I had no idea what's going on with me. I could no longer think coherently. Could she be at Charles' place? Yeah, she could be.

_"Edward..." Charles called my name, when I ran into him at Dad's office._

_"What?" I said._

_"Look, I know, it's not easy to forgive what she had done..."_

_"Oh really? You know about it?" I laughed sarcastically._

_"Look please, hear her at least once."_

_"You know what Charles, I thought, may be, you'd be different. You'd not be involved in all these. But guess, I was wrong."_

_"Believe me, I'm not involved in this. And I'd not have supported her, if I had known this earlier. But she is telling truth now. Please listen to her, Edward."_

Should I listen to her?

Why should I?

But where was she?

Definitely at Charles' place.

Or somewhere else?

I had no idea, when exactly I had drifted off to sleep.

On her bed.

* * *

"You know, I guess, you should hire some private investigator," Emmett told me next evening. "You know, I mean... You should investigate to find out who are the other people involved and all..."

"I've already."

"What?" He seemed surprised to hear that.

"Yes. I'm tired of all these. I want to know the truth. The whole truth.".


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

On next morning, I entered in Edward's home again, but probably for the last time. Hopefully, Edward would know the truth soon and then, I'd go away. I was about to go to my room, when I ran into Edward.

"Ummm..I.." I tried to put some coherent words, but he turned and went towards his room.

But why was he coming from my room? Was he looking for me?Or What could be the other reason? I couldn't come up with any proper reason.

I shrugged away the thought and went to the kitchen as I was extremely hungry.

I noticed that the last night's dinner was untouched. So, he hadn't eaten anything.

_"Edward, there's a limit of anything."_

_"No. " He kept eating. "You are the best cook in the world. There shouldn't be any limit on the food made by you." I rolled my eyes._

Tears started to form in my eyes. He was taking out his anger on the food also.

"Your Dad isn't eating anything, and I just can't stop eating." I talked to my belly.

Suddenly my hand froze at its place as I realized something. How could I be so oblivious? How hadn't I thought about that? When Emmett came up with the idea of asking Edward to hire the investigator, I had agreed with him. He said at least we can prove that Jasper and I had known each other for long time. I agreed with him, because I said I had nothing to hide now.

But I had.

What would happen when Edward would find out about the baby? I had already visited the doctor, so it's sure that he'll find out. I couldn't back off now, as he had already hired one.

It seemed like, nothing could can happen to me. Whenever one door opens for me, two get closed at the same time.

* * *

Next evening, after coming back from the office, I was again busy in making me some snack, when the doorbell rang. It should be Edward, I guessed. He must have forgotten the keys. I opened the door and I was taken aback by looking at the person standing in front of me.

_Jasper Cullen._

I was about to close the door on his face, when he stopped it with his hand.

"Wow! Is this how you welcome your brother-in-law?" He laughed and entered the house.

I had no idea what was he doing here. This was the first time I was with him alone after a long time. His laughter frightened me, but I didn't let him show my uneasiness.

"Edward isn't home yet." I said firmly.

"Oh!" He laughed again. "I'm not here to see him anyways." I noticed he was drunk.

"What do you want?" I tried to keep my voice normal.

"What's the hurry?" He started walking towards the kitchen. "Let me have some water first." He laughed.

He was scaring me. I tried to call Emmett, but he snatched the phone from me.

"Don't be smart." He said as he sat on the couch of the living room. "I see, my bro still has no problem in living with you after what you have done to him. How can he forgive you so easily?" He laughed. "Oh wait! How can I forget? He's great Edward Cullen, after all. The great Edward Cullen." He laughed and started moving towards me. "But... But..." He smiled at me.

I began to take the backward steps, but I stopped when I met with a wall..

"But..." He put his arms beside my head. "If I'm guessing it correctly, he still doesn't know about his child, does he?" He winked.

The horror spread across my face. How could he know about this? He's going to kill my baby.

"So, I see, I had guessed it correctly," he said and started laughing like a maniac."Wow! Seems like, I have got a jackpot." He started to move in the room with his laughter still going on.

"Please..." It was the only word left out of my mouth.

"I love when people look at me with puppy eyes." He laughed.

I was scared like I was never before. I was scared for my child. I needed to run. I needed to go away from him, or he'd kill my baby.

"Just stop." he grabbed my hand and grabbed my throat with his other hand. "Stop. You bitch."

He increased the pressure of his hand which was on my throat.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Someone shouted from the door.

That was _Edward_.


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

"Edward Cullen here." I received the call.

"Jenks."

"Oh, I didn't expect such an early call from you." I said amusingly.

"Oh, tell me, you didn't underestimate the power of Jenks." He chuckled.

"What's the news?"

I was in my car on my way towards the home when I received this call from the investigator I had hired. I was about to reach my house.

"Well..." He paused. "I got the answer to one of your major questions. "

"What's it?" I was so curious to hear about that.

"Well, Mrs Isabella Cullen and Mr Jasper Cullen have been seen together at many places before your wedding."

I stopped the car immediately. I didn't realize I was already at my place.

How could be this possible?

How could they do this?

_"I'm so nervous about meeting your brother." She told me when we were watching a movie on the television, with her head lying on my chest._

_"Why?" I played with her hair._

_"What if, he doesn't like me?"_

_I shook my head. Did she seriously think that anybody was going to dislike her? She was perfect.  
_

_"He's definitely going to like you. Just don't worry about it." I kissed her hair._

Jenks was still talking from the other side, but I was preoccupied with my thoughts.

_"What? You are in love and you are getting married?" I sensed a smile in his voice._

_"Yes." I smiled,too._

_"Oh my God.. I can't describe how happy I am at this moment." He paused and started again, "Wow! I am giving a huge treat to my friends today. My bro is in love after all. "_

_"Just shut up." I rolled my eyes at his over-reaction.  
_

_"I can't wait to meet my sister-in-law. "_

_"Yeah, I can't wait for introducing her to you."_

_"Tell her to be ready for a huge test. Tell her that if I don't approve, she can't marry my big B."_

_I laughed out loud._

"Apparently they were dating. I still have a lot to confirm, but you had told me to tell you as soon..."

_"Hey baby.." I kissed her._

_At the same time, Jasper cleared his throat._

_I laughed and turned her in my arms._

_"Jazz .. This is my Isabella." I proudly introduce her to him._

_"Finally... The moment has arrived." He came towards us._

_And Isabella tightened her grip on my shirt. I tried to relax her by patting on her back. She was getting anxious for no reason._

_"So, this is you Isabella, eh? It's good to put a face on the name." He smiled._

Suddenly I noticed Jasper's car in the driveway.

What was he doing here?

"I'll talk to you later, Jenks."

"But..."

"Later." I said as I moved towards the door anxiously and I noticed that front door was already opened.

I froze when I saw the sight in front of me.

Jasper had his hands on Isabella' throat. "Just stop. You bitch." He was telling her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I almost shouted.

Both turned to me with a horror on their faces and Jasper left her throat immediately. I had no idea what was I doing, but I was near them at the very next second and unconsciously, I took her in my arms.

"Ed.." She breathed and hugged me tight. "Please..."

"Bro..."

"What were you doing?" I put a weight on each word. I clearly saw that he was drunk.

"I..." He started moving his hand in his hair.

"I asked what were you doing, Jasper?" I raised my voice.

"How can she do this to you, bro?" He just said that and stopped.

"Can you try to explain yourself?" I had no idea where was he getting.

"She lied to you, bro. All she said to you was a lie. A pure lie."

Isabella raised her head from my chest.

"How do you know about this?" I asked him coldly.

"I... I... I just found out today that _that_ woman is not her real mother. Her real mother is someone else. She just tried to trap you."

"He's lying. He knew this from the start . He involved me in this. Please believe me. Please... " She said, who looked like she could burst into crying at any moment.

"You bitch. If I had known you before, I'd have never let you play with my bro.."

"He's lying." she said firmly.

"Didn't you know Isabella before I introduced you to her?" I asked.

"Of course... Of course not, bro." He stutter.

"He's lying, Edward." said Isabella.

"No, bro. You introduced me to her. If I had known, I'd never let this bitch.."

I punched him hard on his face. I didn't want to raise my hand, but I had never found myself so frustrated before. My mind wasn't in my control.

"I hate liars." I shouted. "I fucking hate liars. And I think, I've two of the best liars of the world in my life."

"Ed.."

"Shut up. Don't utter a word." I said coldly to her.

"You hit me?" Jasper grabbed my collar. "How dare you fucking hit me?"

"No. Leave him, please..."

Jasper's reaction wasn't something I had ever imagined, not even in a dream.

"You bastard... "

It felt like, someone stabbed me in the stomach.

"Please..." I heard Isabella again. It felt like, that's the only word leaving out of her mouth.

"Just go in the bedroom." I looked in her eyes.

"No, I won't leave you." She said as few tears dropped down from her cheeks.

"I said. Go." I put a weight on each word.

"No."

"I'm not here to hear your lovey dovey stuffs, you idiots. " It felt like I had never met this Jasper before.

"Just go to the room, damn it." I decided to tell her one more time. She nodded and went.

Jasper still had his hands on my collar.

"How dare you hit me?" He started again.

"Why did you lie?" I asked coldly.

"You slapped me. I'm not going to sit in peace."

"Why did you lie?"

"What do you think of yourself?"

"WHY. DID. YOU. LIE?"

"Because I fucking hate you." He screamed and jerked his hands off from me. "I abhor you, Edward Cullen."

_What?_

What was he talking about?

May be, my mind wasn't powerful enough to understand the events of my life. "Is this some joke or something?" I asked.

He must be kidding. How could he hate me? He's my little brother. I tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but he jerked off.

"Joke?" He started laughing. "I hate you, Edward. And to answer your question of why did I lie to you? Because I wanted to destroy you. Emotionally. Financially. Every fucking way possible."

I had become a numb.

I didn't understand anything.

What did I do?

Why did he want to destroy me?

"I had a plan." He was still going on. "I wanted to show you how it feels to be a loser. How it feels when you are nobody's favorite one, when nobody likes you. When you are just a shadow."

"What are you saying, Jazz? I don't.. I don't.. Understand.." I was amused by my voice. I didn't think, it had ever been weaker than this.

"You don't understand? Super intelligent Edward Cullen doesn't understand something?" He smirked. "Now we've a breaking news."

"Why are you behaving like this, Jazz? Why? Why do you hate me? What did I do?" I still didn't understand anything.

"What did you do? What did you do? " He started roaming in the room."Are you kidding me, now? I've never seen a pretender like you in my life. It's always like this. From the childhood."

"Can you come to the point now?" I raised my voice. I was losing my patience. "Can you at least try elaborate yourself?"

"Oh, I'm scared." He laughed. "And don't act like you don't know anything. "

"I don't know anything. What exactly are you trying to prove?"

"That you are a two-faced bastard." He said coldly. "In the eyes of the world, you are just perfect. But I know your real face. You always try to prove that you are better than me, that I am just a shadow of you. " He laughed. "You always try to prove that without your kind nature or help, I can't achieve anything in my life. From the childhood."

"What are you saying?" My voice became low again.

"Always. Either we were drawing a picture or having a cycle race. You always lose on purpose. To show people that you are the best. "

_"I'm going to win this race, bro."_

_"I bet you will. " I smiled._

_He always wanted to be a winner in everything, and I loved seeing him as a winner. However slow I tried, somehow I always used to manage to be ahead of him. I shook my head and slowed down my speed for the last lap and he overtook me._

_"See you won, Jazz." I smiled._

"You always tried to show that you lose on purpose and you loved to see people making fun of me. Especially, Dad."

_"See, I' better than bro in every aspect. Today I proved that in a cycle race, too."_

_"Ahh.. C'mon.. You know that Edward slowed down." Dad laughed._

_"No, dad.. I didn't." I really wanted to cheer up Jazz. I knew, how much he loves to win anything. "Jazz was consistent. I wasn't. That's why he won."_

_"You always take bro's side." Jasper folded his arms across his chest. Dad laughed and took him in his arms. "I'm not taking his side. I'm just saying that don't always compare yourself with him, but try to learn few things from him. It's not just about winning every time, you know?"_

I'd never imagined that he would think like I was trying to make fun of him.

"And for business? You know that Dad is going to reject my any proposal anyway. So, you try to convey him to hear me first. Then when he rejects me, you try to send me on holidays. And meanwhile, your proposal will be accepted, and in dad's eyes, you are a hero. And me.. I'm just a prodigal son."

I shook my head in disbelief.

_"C'mon dad.. Give him a chance."_

_"No. I won't. I am done with him. He never tries to learn anything. He just comes up with any stupid proposal. I've told him for the hundred times to start as an intern. Or at least as your assistant. You also had started your career like that, Edward. He has to understand that you can't be a boss directly. There are some steps which are needed to be followed. And he thinks.." Dad laughed. " By starting as a intern will affect his image? Can you imagine? What image? He doesn't have any reputation without my name. And he compares himself with you. He has to realize that you have worked hard to achieve this. You didn't even think about your own life."_

_"That's why.." I closed my eyes and saw Tanya's smiling face. "That's why I'm telling this, dad.. I didn't consider about my life. Let him live his life. Let him do what I couldn't. He'll change, I promise. I'll teach him everything. Just, Let him enjoy his life. "_

I closed my eyes. Was this how he was thinking all the time? Had he hated me all his life?

"But I got tired of this. That's why I wanted to take a revenge. That's why I used Isabella. I had a full proofed plan. But that Bitch?" He was speaking breathlessly. "She spoiled it. She refused to continue it. Because?" He laughed again. "Because, she fell in love with Edward Cullen. The great Edward Cullen."

He sent Isabella to me? Isabella loved me?

Before I can proceed anything, he punched me on the face.

"I'm going to kill you." He hit me once more.

And I didn't have any strength to stop him.

"Please.. Don't hit him." Isabella came from the room. She was begging him.

But he didn't listen to her, as he was too busy in hitting me.

"Emmett, please stop him." She said.

Emmett? How did he come here? Did Isabella call him?

Jasper stopped hitting me.

"I'll handle him. You just take care of him for some time." Emmett told Isabella and left with Jasper.

Jasper was still screaming at me, at Emmett, at Isabella.

His voice disappeared after few seconds.

I felt Isabella holding my face in her palms, "Edward, I'm so sorry..." She cried and hugged me.

Jasper said he wanted to break me.

And he said that he failed.

I didn't think so.

He broke me.

Just a few minutes ago.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

"Can you please leave me alone for some time?" I told Isabella.

"No." She said.

"I want to stay alone. Please..."

I went to the balcony and lit the cigarette. I kept staring at the scenery, or rather I kept staring at nothing.

I was about to lit another one didn't know it was ninth or tenth one, but someone grabbed the box from me.

That was Jacob.

God, why was he here? I sighed. I wanted to stay alone and nobody seemed to be interested in granting my wish.

"Give me the box." I ordered.

"As if, I'm going to listen to you." He laughed.

"Just leave me alone."

"Told you, I'm not going to listen to you."

I had the worst friends in the whole world!

"Stay with me." I groaned.

"Okay." He said and sat beside me.

"You were not going to listen to me, I think." I looked sharply at him.

"C'mon Now. I'm your friend. Wouldn't I be an ungrateful one if I don't listen to your every single thing?"

He again laughed at his own joke.

"I'm going." I stood up.

"Wait." He said, "Edward, I don't know what to say. I know, your heart is broken , but.. Dude.. You know, I'm so bad at handling this kind of conversations." He smiled weakly.

"Then why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm not going to do that, you know that." he said, "Edward, we tried to tell you about him, but.."

"But I never listened. " I smiled sarcastically.

"Edward..." He said, "Shit, I really don't know how to handle this kind of situation."

"Then why are you here, for God's sake. Just leave me alone." I said in frustration.

"Thank God." He smiled. "At least, you still remember to scream at me. Well, Emmett and Isabella both called me. Listen to her, Eddie. I think she really loves you. "

"I really don't know anymore whom to trust and to whom not." I sighed. "Why did he do this me? He was my darling since the day he was born. Why does he hate me?"

"Because he's a jerk. An insensitive asshole. The worst brother in the world. A stupid. A.."

"Jake." I looked sternly at him.

"Why are you snapping at me ? Go and snap at him." He blasted.

"I can't. I feel like I must have been at fault. I mean, he's my Jazz..." I sighed.

He started moving towards the door.

"I can't deal with you." he looked disgustingly at me. "Isabella." He called her. "Handle him. I can't. _My Jazz_? Is he even serious? For God's sake.. "

I rolled my eyes.

"And hello?" He addressed me. "If you still have any sense in you, listen to your wife. Try to see who loves you for real."

And he left.

"Edward." Isabella tried to talk to me, but I ignored her yet again. I didn't want to talk to her; not now at least.

I went to my room.

"Edward." She told one more time, but I shut the door on her face.

What was going on in my life, for God's sake!

I took the large gulp of beer.

_"Please believe me."  
_

I remembered Isabella's words.

I took another gulp.

_"I'm sorry."_

Another.

_"Because she fell in love with you. The great Edward Cullen."_

Another.

_"Listen to her."_

Another.

_"Believe me, I'm not involved in this. I'd not have supported my daughter, if she was completely wrong. She is telling truth now. Please listen to her, Edward."_

Another.

_"I love you, Edward.."_

Before I could realize what I was doing, I went to her room. She seemed surprised to see me.

"Edward? What.."

I grabbed her in my arms and crashed my lips on her. She was shocked at first, but then she started kissing me back. She started roaming her hands on my back. My mind wasn't in my control. I didn't know what was I doing. And I had no idea for how much time we kept kissing.

"I love you." "I'm sorry." "I love you."She kept saying between the kisses.

"Edward..." She moaned. "There's one more thing."

"Hmmm?" And I just kept kissing her.

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

I froze. And looked into her eyes. They were full of tears.

"I don't want to hide anything from you now onwards.

I jerked her off.

"Edward..." She tried to grab my hand.

"Don't touch me." I said in firm voice. "And can you explain me how to trust you?"

"I wanted to tell you, but.."

_"No." She looked at me. "I am not pregnant._ I remembered her saying so.

"Oh really?" I laughed. "As far as I remember, you said that you weren't.." I paused. "pregnant!"

"Because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"Of you. That you will take the baby from me." She brushed off the tears. "Of Jasper. That he will kill him. I was hurt that you questioned whether you were the father..."

"I..." I couldn't find any words.

_"Really?" I laughed. "And oh.. wait.. Is it even mine?"_

I knew I had said those words, but I wasn't thinking anything at that time. May be, I didn't mean it.

"Bella." I took a deep breath. "I don't know how to react to this. Give me some time. I can't proceed what's happening with my life. I can't think anything. I don't know whom to trust and to whom not."

She nodded." I love you, Edward."

"Give me some time. I'll try. I promise. But I need some space right now."

I tried my best to sleep, but I couldn't. I was wide awake. I was just thinking. And thinking. And thinking.

About the last few days.

About Jasper.

About Bella.

_"Edward.. Please."_

_"Please.. Listen to me.."_

_"Just get out before I kill you, Isabella Swan.."_

I had said those things to her when she was pregnant, when she was carrying my child.

And she _is_ carrying my child. I smiled.

Suddenly I realized something. Not _everything_ was bad. I still had something positive. I was going to be a Dad. I had never thought it'd be so soon. I'd l give her the best future.

_Her?_

I smiled again. Yeah, I wanted a daughter.

Daughters are sweethearts.

And about Isabella? I couldn't say if I'd ever be able to trust her again fully.

But I'd try.

* * *

When I woke up, she was already left to the office. She was really sincere in her work. Mom couldn't stop praising about her. I had tried my best to find out if she had done any scam at the office, but she hadn't. She really loved her work, I think. But then again, what did I know!

I decided that I'd talk to her in the evening.

That's when my phone started to ring.

"Tell me." I said with a smile, as I heard Emily's voice.

"Can you give me a lift to my dance class? I'm not talking with mom and dad." I laughed. This was not the first time she had made a call like this.

"What happened this time?"

"I'll tell you in the car. You are coming, right?"

As if, she'd give me any other choice.

"Edward, don't listen to her." Emmett took the phone from her.

"I'm coming." I said.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked when I reached their home.

I nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily asked and opened the passenger door. Emmett rolled his eyes and I laughed. I couldn't decide sometimes, whether she's a five year old girl or ninety five years old granny? But she's cute. I wanted a daughter like her. I smiled again.

"I wanted a new Barbie. And they said no." She folded her arms across her chest while we were in the car. " They said I already have one like that. But I don't. It's in new color. I want that. Why didn't you start the music?" She kept talking continuously and started the player. I couldn't remember when was the last time I had listened to Music. As if, nothing attracted me anymore.

"Hey Edward.." I froze. It was Isabella's voice. "I know you wouldn't listen. But please listen to me at least once.."

"Isn't this Aunt Isabella's voice?"

"Ummm? It's nothing. Why don't we listen to something else?" I ejected the CD.

"But what was she saying?"

"Nothing Em..." I changed CD.

"But..."

"I said. Nothing."

"Okay." She shrugged her shoulder.

When did she put this CD? And why? What was she trying to say? I left Em at her class and changed the CD again as fast as I could.

"I was stupid and naïve." I started listening. "I didn't have anyone who truly loved me in my life. May be, I had one. My dad. But I messed it up. My mom? She was only after money and guys. Since my childhood, the only thing I have heard from her is, I was just her mistake. I started to find solace in drinking and parties. Then Jazz came.."

I tightened my grip on steering wheel.

"He told me that he loved me. That I was his whole world. That he will do anything for me. And I believed him. Because I was stupid. He loathes you, Edward. He used me to take a revenge with you, to break your heart. He planned everything. About how would I meet you, how would I trap you, what should I do that you'll propose me. Everything. After wedding, he wanted me to put a blame of cheating on you. And so that I'll take quite the portion of your property during the divorce. He wanted to destroy you financially and emotionally. "

My mind had again reached at its blank state. I again didn't know what to think.

"And I agreed to do that because I was stupid. I'm so sorry, Edward. Everything was planned, falling in love with you wasn't. But I did. I love you, Edward." I again tightened my grip.

"You gave me every true relation. You taught me what it is to love someone unconditionally. Believe me. I'm telling truth this time. I love you and I know I'll never deserve you. But I needed to tell you this."

That was it. I no longer could hear her voice.

And I didn't know how to react.


End file.
